To do trouble!
by Tigerizza
Summary: There is somethings Tigress wants to try. And now that Shifu is on a trip she can try. How will this turn out. Accepting OC! Rated T just to be safe. Maybe later it could change. 1 chapter per OC. It's like a collection of one-shots. Please PM me. Chapter 14 out now!
1. Found a list

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it! KFP that is.**

* * *

It was late at night everyone was asleep…well not everyone. It was Tai Lung snooping around in everyone's room and now it was Tigress' room turn. He was thinking long and hard about it and decided to do it. He walked in and saw Tigress asleep. He saw a red chest in the corner and decided to look. He carefully sneaked past Tigress careful not to wake her up. She was sometimes a light sleeper or a heavy one and she didn't have a pattern. He reached the box and opened it up. The first thing he saw was a scroll so he grabbed it. He opened it and saw:

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

"_Sounds interesting. Could be about kung Fu stuff though._ _Maybe the rest is good."_ He though so he started reading:

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_1. Wěn yīgè yī duī suíjī shuàigē duì kuí shé de jìngzhēng._

_2. Chéngwéi móxíng A-tiān._

_3. Chuān fàguó nǚpú fúzhuāng hé fúwù de shuàigē shì yòu rén de, zhǐshì kàn dào tāmen liú kǒushuǐ._

_4. Dào dísīkē wǔtīng qù tiàowǔ xiāo dùn._

_5. Qíshí bùzàihū shì fǔ lù shuō shénme._

_6. Jǔbàn hǎitān shàng dùguò yītiān, suǒyǐ nǐ kěyǐ chuān bǐjīní, shì yòu rén kàn dào tāmen zàicì liú kǒushuǐ._

_7. Wán yīxiē èzuòjù de hóuzi zài biérén de bāngzhù._

_8. Hóu yǔ rén xiāngchǔ de lìng yī èzuòjù cǎiqǔ bàofù._

_9. Kǎo dàngāo, yībiān chàngzhe yī shǒu gē, rúguǒ méiyǒu rén kàn._

_10. Guà chū yǔ zhōu'ēnlái gèng duō de shíhou, zhǐshì wèile hǎowán hé duì zhíwù de zhìhuì._

_11. Zuòchū fènnù mànhuà._

_12. Zǒu jìn xùnliàn dàtīng chuānzhuó duǎnkù hé bèijǐng yīnyuè de dǐngduān: Wǒ tài xìnggǎn cóng yòubiān fú léi dé shuō._

_13. Chàng dà shēng ā dài lēi zhǐshì dàjiā dōu rènwéi wǒ shuǎi zài shēn gǔndòng._

_14. Zhēn de zuìle, wǒ xǐng lái hòu, jiēshòu wǒ de zhuàngtài._

_15. Shǐ qìtú cuīmián qǐzhòngjī._

_16. qíngshū, sòng tāmen dào bǎo._

_17. Wèn yī duī wèntí, yīgè sì suì de huì wèn._

_18. Zài gōnggòng wǔtái shàng chàng gēqǔ._

_19.Zài xuǎn měi bǐsài de jìngzhēng._

_20. Jiǎngfǎ yǔ zhěng tiān._

_21. Dédào catnapped zàicì 10X_

_22. Wán rúguǒ wǒ shì 4 suì._

_23. Shǐyòng shéxiē zhuāng dàochù xiě yīgè lìng rén máogǔsǒngrán de xiāoxi._

_24. Dà shēng wèn shīfu, jíshǐ wǒ zhīdào PMS shì shénme._

_25. Rèqíng de qīnwěn, zhěng yè shuì dà lóng pángbiān._

Tai Lung found it a rather impressive list, but he didn't like the last one all that much. Reading it over, he remembered how dangerous it was to be in Tigress' room. So put the scroll back and left leaving no trace. He quickly went back to his room. He sat down at his desk and reviewed the things he collected.

First were Monkey's pink hearted boxers. He has never seen them before and by the way it was hidden he didn't want anyone to know about it.

Next were a couple of Mantis' porn staché magazines. Tai Lung opened it up and started to drool. He liked it all but the one woman in the jade palace probably had better. He should find out some day somehow.

He also has one of Cranes poem books. He read a couple and it was all about May ling and Viper. He almost fell asleep 'cause of the mushiness.

Viper's old diary was also there. He almost started laughing loudly. She had a crush on Crane. It even said they used to date but broke up because Crane wanted to be around her too much. _"Women never know what they want..."_ Tai Lung though. _"Unless it's Tigress... Then it's just a deadly thought!" _

And Po's cook book was last. _"YES! Now I know how to cook like Po."_ Tai Ling cheered.

Tai Lung got up from his chair. Hid everything and then went to bed. It's not like more could happen.

**IN TIGRESS' ROOM**

"Dafuq? Who the hell was in my room?" Tigress whispered to herself. She woke up because she felt a sudden draft. When she looked her door was a little open.

"I swear if I find the person. He'll be dead."

She looked outside. It was almost daytime. "Good... The culprit is the sleepy one!" She thought to herself. "Unless it's Po. He's always sleepy."

Tigress looked down at her pajama. And remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Well students. For the entire month you are all off. No training and no lessons." Master Shifu said loudly. "And the training hall is off limits, so it's closed."_

_Tigress grunted softly. Not like anyone heard her._

_"Why?" Monkey asked._

_"I will be leaving as a master in the east has fallen ill." Shifu answered._

_"You mean Master Shui or Master Versai?" Tigress asked. Well... curiosity kills the cat._

_"Master Shui." _

_"Is it because her students are terrible or is it because of your crush __that would never happen__." Tigress put a little emphasis on the last part. _

_Tigress and Shifu have been insulting each other for a while but this one got to Shifu. Hard._

_He got angry. Really angry. So angry he smiled. He knew how to her hit back. And he had the object he needed. So he pulled it out of his sleeve. He pulled out a beautiful ceremonial fan. It was Tigress' and it was important to her. _

"_Says this!" Shifu said casually. _

_Tigress got a hold of a knife and threw it. Shifu wanted to make Tigress suffer so he used the fan to deflect the knife. The knife cut the delicate paper and all Shifu did… was simply smile. Tigress got REALLY angry. She stood up while knocking the table over. Walked over to Shifu. Slammed him against the wall. Picked up the fan and left for her room. _

"_Oh my goodness!" Viper remarked. "Master Shifu? Are you alright? And Tigress?" _

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Oh yeah… That happened." Tigress turned around and saw the fan. It was broken and there was big hole in the middle.

"Great!" She said sarcastically "Now that dipstick will never forgive me. Amazing."

She turned back around and jumped on her bed and grabbed a kat kit* from under her pillow.** But before she could open it up Viper knocked on the door.

"Tigress? Breakfast!" Viper yelled. As if she ever opened Tigress door. Tigress put her kat kit back.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She once again looked at her pajama. She decided to walk out in it.

She arrived at the kitchen and found… A breakfast feast?

"Po? What's all of this?" Tigress said still looking at the food.

"Well… Shifu is gone for a month. So I thought 'Let's celebrate!' " He replied putting a plate of Strawberry PanJams*** on the table. Tigress simply sat down. And looked at it all.

Everyone dug in. When suddenly…

"Has anyone seen my old diary? I can't find it." Viper asked.

"Pink or Purple." Mantis asked.

"Pink."

"Nope sorry. But on that note my magazine disappeared."

"Issue 56 or 532?" Monkey asked.

"532."

"Then no I did not. I lost my underwear again."

"Which?" Po asked.

"Um… nevermind."

"Ok… I lost my cook book."

"The dessert or breakfast." Crane now piched in.

"Dessert."

"Nope. I can't even find my poem book."

"The one of May Ling and Viper or the one about Viper and May Ling?" Tigress asked.

"May Ling and Viper." He said flatly.

"Nope." And Tigress continued eating.

Everyone looked at her. And she felt it.

"What?" She asked.

"How come you're not missing anything?" Viper asked.

"One: What about Tai Lung? Two: My red box and my door where open. Guess the person didn't find anything interesting to take."

"One: Yeah Tai Lung. Two: That person has guts." Monkey exclaimed.

They all finished eating, chatting and telling jokes.

"So Tigress. Want a girl-talk?" Viper asked Tigress.

"Um… sure." Tigress was nervous. She didn't like girl talks at all. But they were amusing.

The girls left. They headed straight to Vipers room.

"So?" Viper asked.

"So…. What?" Tigress asked a little dumbstruck.

"Oh you know very well. Why do keep looking a Tai Lung like that?"

"I don't know. But he kept looking at me with a smirk."

"OMG No way!"

"It's not like he doesn't do that often."

"Anything else?"

"Well…"

"Spill it!"

"Ok ok. He kept licking his lips and then smirk."

"omg. Omg. OmG. OMG OMG OMG!"

"What? He maybe would like to…"

"Like to what? Spit it out, WOMAN!"

"Let's put it simply as 'pop you cherry'."

Tigress paused… then fainted.

**HOURS LATER**

"Tigress? TIGRESS!" Viper shook her friend.

She got tired of her friend laying flat across her bedroom floor.

Tigress opened her eyes and sat up straight. She turned and looked straight into Vipers eyes and…

"VIPER HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING! HE WOULD NEVER!" Tigress roared out.

Viper, getting used to it a little, was trembling. A lot.

"Let's go to your room. I have an idea."

"Ok."

They went to Tigress' room. The guys in Mantis' room on the other hand not so calm.

Crane had flown straight into the celling. Monkey fell out the window. Mantis was being sat on by Po who had his head stuck in a vase. And Tai Lung unconscious on the floor.

"We that could of ended worse." Po said from the vase.

The all agreed weakly while Monkey climbed back trough the window.

**TIGRESS' ROOM**

"So… What are you looking for again?" Tigress asked Viper who was searching in her room.

"I'm looking for… Maybe in here." She slithering towards the red box.

No one was allowed to touch it unless it was Viper. Then Tigress didn't have any saying about it.

"Aha! Let's do this!" Viper said holding the scroll. "Let's try and do all of this in this month! At least Shifu can't disturb or insult us for trying."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Let's start tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They shook on it.

* * *

So? Did you like it? This is my second story! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Now there is this cover-picture thing, right? Well… My cover pictures will be what I picture Tigress' pajama to be. For only this story! So you guys would know and I don't have to describe!

R & R plz and try to keep your flame down.

* Kit kat from the KFP universe. It's pack is yellow and it's white chocolate. Tigress is in love with these.

** I actually do that to. Right now there is a bunch of different kind of candy under my pillow. :P

*** Pancakes in shape of flowers with jam inside (Any flavor.)


	2. Nr 1 Kiss scam

**Disclaimer: The upcoming OC is mine. And I wanna thank some people. My master: Mitchicus, M4dG4rl and xxxkungfupandagirlxxx**

* * *

It was morning and the girls were heading down to the village.

"So what's first, Viper?"

Viper looked at the list. And read out loud:

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

"Ok so where do we begin." Tigress asked.

"Um… Here take this. Every time you kiss a guy draw a heart." Viper gave Tigress a small, white square card. And a pen with red ink.

"Let's begin. Separate ways?" Tigress asked.

Viper looked at her. She knew it. She was going for Vincent. As if he would stop eyeing her.

"Fine. But no matter how many time you kiss a guy it counts as one." Viper alerted her.

With that Viper and Tigress went different ways. And used different strategies.

Viper headed straight for the plaza. Cute guys usually seem to follow her a bit if she left.

Tigress took a different approach. She had street-smarts so she used it. All she had to do was look sexy and walk alone in an ally. At least that's what all the other street savvy girls told her to do and demonstrated.

**WITH VIPER**

"Ok let's see. A cute guy to kiss." Viper looked around.

"There are a lot today… Don't speed it up. Just be wary."

She opened her parasol like she always did and looked around while eyeing guys.

"_He looks easy! Him first." _Viper though as she simply slithered as she predicted he followed.

She turned around to look at him.

"Why don't you come with me, sweetie?" She said in the sweetest voice ever. He simply nodded.

The went behind a building.

"How come you followed me?" Viper asked.

"I…I…I would like a…" He was shy. She knew. Tigress was the same sometimes.

"A kiss?" Viper finished for him. And he nodded. Viper slithered up him and kissed him on the lips.

It looked like it felt for so long. But it was only 5 seconds.

"Thank you." And he quickly ran off.

"Silly boy." Viper said to herself while marking it down. "I wonder how Tigress is doing."

**WITH TIGRESS**

Tigress was leaving an ally. There were 2 guys guy groaning. She marked both of course.

"Seven and Eight." She counted. "Not bad. Viper is probably ahead. One or two more and I'll go look for her."

She kept walking until she bumped into a guy. When she looked up to see who it was. He was gone…

"That was weird…" Tigress wondered. "Oh well! Like I said one more guy."

Tigress walked into an ally. This time by accident. She saw it was a dead end so she turned around.

"Hello." A guy (Good looking kind) was standing there. He was a leopard. He had strange purple eyes. Nothing special about him.

"Oh hi. How are you?" Tigress asked being very uncomfortable. After all she was in ally. Alone. With a guy.

"Good." He started walking toward Tigress. "And you?"

"Also good." Tigress was backing up until she bumped into the wall. "Can I help you?"

"Yes… I suppose you can."

"How?"

"Oh you know."

Before Tigress could answer he kissed her. Not a simple kiss like she did with all the others. But a passionate one. She enjoyed it.

"_Oh this better count as two!"_ Tigress though as she purred. Finally he broke the kiss only to start kissing her neck.

"_Oh shit! I better do something quick." _Tigress started to panic. She started to struggle a little. He, of course, noticed this and bit slightly into her neck. All Tigress could do was moan because he was holding here firmly. **AND BAM TIGRESS HAS AIDS, LOL NO. **

Before Tigress knew it. He left. Tigress sat down carefully.

"That counts as three. Now to go to Viper. QUICK."

She marked it off and jumped on the nearest roof. Which was of the 'sinners' house.

She raced straight off to Viper. A little worried over what just happened.

Viper on the other hand was calm.

"Eleven. That last counted as three. Guy was into the kiss. A LOT." Viper counted.

She was just on here was calmly towards the stairs knowing that Tigress would head in this direction.

_"**!****!"**_

"Tigress?" Viper turned around. She saw Tigress had a smile on her face. Tigress jumped from the roof and landed right in front of Viper.

"So how many have you got?" Tigress asked.

"Eleven. You?"

"Eleven. Ggggrrrreeeeaaaaaattttt. Now we need a tie breaker."

"Like what?"

"Like… Chase!"

"He's difficult. You can't kiss him."

"Well… Let's try."

"Ok."

"But how?"

"And where is he?"

To their luck he walked up to them.

"Hey." Chase said politely. He was a tall panther.

"Hi." They girls answered in union.

"What are you girls up to?"

"We." Viper answered. " Are busy with a dare."

"What dare?" Both felines asked.

Chase looked at Tigress. Tigress remembered that Viper was disguising her list idea.

"The guys dared use to kiss as many boys as we could."

"Cool. How many do you have?"

"Eleven." The girls replied.

Chase's face looks like someone who just watched a horror movie. He know what they were thinking.

He backed away slowly. Eyeing then both carefully.

...

…

…

…

**HE MADE A BREAK FOR IT!**

Chase ran for his life.

The girls right on his tail. Both determent to win. Both not wanting to lose.

A simple to do task turned into a race. Two competitors, one victim.

Read it all in the next chapter.

…

…

…

…

…

Nah just kidding.

Chase jumped on a roof en then in a dark ally. Tigress jumped over head and Viper slither near.

"Oh gods…" Chase whispered to himself. "First village girls won't leave me alone and now Tigress and Viper! This is a disaster."

Chase looked around for any signs of the girls until another girl spotted him.

"OMG." The girl dropped her basket. "The farmer boy is here."

Chase signaled her to be quite. But of course it was to late.

"THE FARMER BOY IS HERE!"

"Oh geez. No wonder all the farmers and gardeners that lived in that house left."

Chase once again made a break for it. This time with village girls chasing him. He ran as fast as he could.

"OMG!" "HE'S SO CUTE!" "BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!" That's all Chase could hear from behind him.

He took a left and ran straight into Dragon warrior noodles and tofu. Poor Mr. Ping didn't see him coming.

CRASH!

"Auw. I'm sorry mister Ping!" Chase apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Mr. Ping dusted himself off. "It happens often."

"Hide me please!" Chase sounded really desperate. "I'm chased again."

"Oh of course. You may hide behind the counter."

Chase did so and he felt safe. Well… a little.

Not so long after the village girls stormed in the noodle shop.

"Where is he?" A girl asked. She was holding rope for some reason.

"I don't know. I think he jumped on the room and left or something." Mr. Ping walked around as if nothing happened.

"There he is!" Another girls pointed toward the counter. The group of girls ran towards the kitchen despite Mr. Ping trying to stop them.

They found him. And now what he feared was about to happen. They wanted to tie him down!

They all jumped him. Crushing the poor guy. He started to strangle. It helped. A little. The girls still tried and it didn't look like they were gonna give up.

In the process they knocked down a bunch of things. DestChaseing the kitchen. All mister Ping could do was watch.

"_OK." _Chase though. _"I can only do one thing. Here goes."_

Chase wiggled and wiggled and wiggled and then he managed to get himself out. Only he lost his shirt. He jumped on the room and ran.

"Wait! He's not here anymore!" A girl from the pile shouted. The all got off and all that was there was his shirt. The girls got excited. They knew it meant. Chase was running around the village. With no shirt.

The girls all ran in effort to find him again. Leaving Mr. Ping with a destChaseed kitchen.

Viper on the other hand was also looking for Chase. She was calm. She slithered around the plaza looking for him. She decided to look on the roof.

When she jumped up she saw Chase.

"AHA!" She said and rushed towards him.

"Think you can out smart me? Well guess again." Viper challenged Chase.

"Um… No. I do not." He saw how Viper took her fighting stance so he took his defending stance.

Viper launched herself towards him. He dodged. She tried hitting him while he kept avoiding her. After a couple of more punches and dodges Viper hit him. Hard enough to send him flying straight into a wall.

The people who were standing nearby screamed and ran away. Chase stood up. Viper was in front of him.

"KISS ME!" Viper yelled. She launched herself forward. Chase, dodging this, was send flying once again. Causing him to crash in a couple of carts. Courtesy of Viper. Viper ran after him again.

"Wow. Talk about desperate." Chase claimed. He stood up and ran again.

The other village girls heard the crash and where now also chasing Chase.

He ran straight into an ally. The girls closed in on him and he was to hurt to jump on the roof. He pressed his back against the wall.

"So this is how I die." Chase whispered to himself. "Being kissed by women. Must be the weirdest death."

He closed his eyes ready for the attack. But someone pulled him down. No, he fell. Straight trough the ground. He landed on his feet. When he looked up he saw his crush.

"Tigress…" He couldn't believe it. "I…I…"

Before Tigress herself could say anything. Her back slammed into the wall and she let out a stunned gasp. Chase pinned her against it and was pressing the length of his body against her own creating a sensitive friction between them. Her eyes went wide as his mouth was on hers eagerly. But then he slowed down with his. He was tender with his movements. His hands were behind her head and pulling her waist bringing them together, not strongly but there was purpose to it and the hold was still tight. His lips were pressing softly across hers. It felt like hours and Tigress enjoyed it. He pulled away slowly and she found herself leaning into him as he pulled off her mouth, opening their eyes they stared at each other. She looked quite dazed and he was smiling, but was glad she hadn't tried to force him away, it must have been a few minutes before he moved off her completely.

"Um… Sorry… I'm just really happy you saved me." Chase apologized. "Well… I guess that completes your dare."

"What about your fan girls?" Tigress asked.

"Oh yeah! Shit… who is going to tell Viper she lost?"

"OH SHIT!"

"Die together?"

"Die together."

They jumped out of the basement they were in a walked calmly towards a bench nearby. Not long after the group appeared.

"So um… the thing is that…" Chase started.

Tigress shook her head. "Let me explain."

Tigress explained everything about the dare. She also gladly told them about her winning. The girls understood the situation. They all departed quickly. At least they tried.

"Where do you think you're going? What about our shops?" Mr. Ping stood with his spoon. There was an entire angry mob behind him.

The girls knew what if meant. Save for Tigress who was literally underground the entire time.

"Oh yeah… what happened?" Tigress asked as she saw what happened to the plaza.

Now it was Vipers turn to explain.

"I agree with Mr. Ping. You should clean up." Tigress said. "While you do that I will go upstairs and explain everything!"

"Ok." Vipers voice sounded indifferent.

The day went on quickly as the girls fixed as much as they could. Tigress was just happy that the first thing on her list was complete.

* * *

**Well… R&R**

**Be ready for the next chapter: Nr. 2 Bonjour!**

**Peace!**


	3. Nr 2 Bonjour

**Disclaimer: KFP cast not mine. Following OC is mine: Shíshàng, Travis, Victor and Stephanie. Other OC with no revealed name is not mine.**

* * *

The girls where in the field. They were thinking about what happened the day before.

"Ok Vipe. What's next?" Tigress asked. She was tired of the day before.

Tigress' 25 things to do:

1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper.

2. Become a model-for-a-day.

3. Chuān fàguó nǚpú fúzhuāng hé fúwù de shuàigē shì yòu rén de, zhǐshì kàn dào tāmen liú kǒushuǐ.

"And how are we going to do that?" Viper asked.

"I don't know."

"Great."

"Maybe if we walk around we could find someone?"

The girls went up to the jade palace for no reason. Along the way brain storming.

"Hey girls. We got a letter from Dragon City. Prince Travis and Prince Victor wanted to see you two." Crane told them. He was meditating on top of the gates.

"Gggrrreeeeeaaaattttt. Nnooww what did you do?" Mantis came. Holding a couple of coins. Monkey not far behind him with a bag of coins.

"Nothing." The girls answered.

"Girls…" Monkey said sternly. For once.

"Ok ok. We may have chased Chase all over the village, caused a fan girl riot, damaged a couple of houses. So what?" Tigress gave in.

"It's not our fault." Viper brought up. "The other girls shouldn't have started chasing him."

"Yeah well pack you bag. They said ASAP." Tai Lung ,who was in a tree nearby, jumped down. "Po is already on his way. They needed him too for some reason."

"Alright. Let's go pack our bags then." Viper suggested. The girls left.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The girls were standing on top of the stairs.

"So you girls are gonna be fine?" Crane asked.

"Yes Crane." Tigress answered.

"Well… Bye."

"Bye."

Tigress and Viper descended the stairs.

"So why do you think they need us?" Viper asked.

Oh who knows, but if Po is there then it's important."

"So we are going to run."

"Yep."

They started running. It would take a full day if they ran all the way.

Luckily they had the stamina. Unlike Po…

"I… need… a… break…" Po was obviously tired. He tried to run.

"I wonder if… the girls are… on their way?" Po sat on a rock while taking deep breaths."

After a while he stood up and started walking.

"But what if they are on their way?"

He walked back to the rock.

"But what if they just want me to keep walking?"

Po started pacing back and forth.

"Should I stay or should I go?" Po wandered. "If I go there could be trouble. And if I stay it could be double!" **(A/N: Don't know why I mentioned this song.)**

Po was too busy wondering that he didn't notice that girls caught up with him. And that he was standing in the middle of the road!

CRASH!

"Auw! Stupid panda!" Tigress yelled.

"Po you should know better. AND GET OFF OF ME!" Viper was somehow underneath Po.

Po stood up. He helped Tigress up too.

"Po why were you in the way?" Tigress asked while dusting herself off.

"I was pondering if I should keep walking or wait for you guys."

"Well…" Tigress had no idea how to respond.

"I'm definably not happy with the fact that we have to WALK for two days straight!" Viper chimed in.

The three started walking. Dragon City was far. And the road was dangerous.

They fought a couple of enemies on the way. And flirted with a daughters of traveling sales men. Much to Tigress' disgust. Viper would not stop singing. Which annoyed Tigress. A lot. They walked for miles. Climbing mountains, crossing rivers and descended mountains.

"I can't believe a two day trip turned into three!" Tigress shouted in disbelieve.

They finally made it. They saw a beautiful arc that represented that they were now in Dragon City.

"Cool. Um… Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yeah?"

"Now that we are here. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"So you ignore me the entire time, flirt with other girls, caused us to fall behind even though we were urgently requested and now you DARE to ask me out?"

"Uh."

"I'm sorry Po but not now. Let's just head to the palace." Tigress walked towards the Dragon palace.

Viper patted Po a on the back. "She's got a point Po."

Viper slither away and followed Tigress.

Po sighted. "Vipers right." Po looked up and jogged so he could keep up with them.

The city was beautiful. There were quite a lot of statues of Dragons. Small, Big and decorated.

They made their way quickly to the palace. Arriving at the palace they were greeted by Travis and Victor.

"Greetings." Travis and Victor said in union. They both had a huge smile on their face.

"Let me guess two little princes where lonely so they called tree masters for company." Tigress said calmly. She wasn't angry at all.

"Yeah and… Hey! We are older then you!" Travis taken aback when he heard the word 'little'.

"Anyways while you guys were on your way something weird happened." Victor led them inside while saying so. "His name is Shíshàng. And he needs two models. He's in the throne room."

Viper and Tigress looked at each other. They saw the opportunity.

Victor opened the door. The second they stepped in the throne room a toy poodle with a black beret and scarf attacked them. He was rather tall though.

"Bonjour ma princesse. Qui sont ces belles dames. Filles assez jolies. Oui, oui, oui, matériau modèle parfait." Is what he said jumped of joy.

"Please Shíshàng, Chinese!" Travis noticed Tigress confused face and Vipers 'auw-cute-but-whadafuq-is-he-saying' face. Po on the other hand was flirting with a maid.

"Oh sorry. Should I repeat?"

"Yes please."

",yes,yes,perfectmodelmaterial"

"Slower?"

"Hello my princess. Who are these beautiful ladies. Quite lovely girls. Yes, yes, yes, perfect model material." Shíshàng growled the adorable puppy growl. He had said it three times.

"Now in Cantonese!" Victor chimed in. Shíshàng growled and then… he bit Victors tail. And he didn't let go either.

"AAAAHHHHH! Get him off! Get him off!" Victor screamed in pain. Being bit by a French toy poodle was not exactly the best idea.

After a couple of minutes Victor finally shook off Shíshàng.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"Wait… if you are French why do have a Chinese name?" Tigress asked out of curiosity.

"My dad is French but my mom is Chinese."

"Makes sense."

"Either way I need two models. Are you ladies interested?"

"Yes!" Tigress and Viper spoke in union.

"Follow me please."

He led them towards a little building right outside the palace. The place was full of girls.

"This could mean trouble." Tigress told herself.

"It's alright." Shíshàng told her. "There is nothing to worry about. Now Stephanie could not fit in this dress."

He held out a white qipao with gold flowers. It was beautiful. But not what Tigress would wear.

"Would you like to try it on?" Shíshàng asked her.

"Fine. If I have to." Tigress took the dress and Shíshàng showed her to the dressing room. But only seconds later Tigress was standing in front of him wearing the qipao.

Photographers and gay models, who practically turned straight, were drooling. Make-up artist didn't even bother bringing any make-up near her face. The hair stylist did something to cause her red hair* to become wavy** and added a lily. The models became jealous, especially Stephanie.

"This way, this way." Shíshàng told Tigress.

He led her to a beautiful screen that had peach blossoms on it. And he also gave her a parasol to hold.

"Smile." The photographer told Tigress. She did and some girls called her adorable. It was all thanks to her cheekbones. The other girls went back to modeling. Camera's flashing. Girls posing. And yes even Viper was in on it. She, unlike Tigress, was a jewel model. Bracelets, Necklaces, headgear and anything in that nature.

Until like every one of Shíshàng shoot. There was the final outfit. The one dress that surpasses all the others. And every model wanted to be 'The one' to wear it.

"We had two girls that are allowed to wear this dress." Shíshàng announced. "Stephanie and Tigress!"

Everyone started talking. Stephanie, the snow leopard, had an equal. It was just not possible.

Stephanie got angry. Really angry. Angry enough to chase Tigress! Tigress made a break for it.

Tigress ran under a ladder causing it to wobble. Stephanie did the same only the can of paint on top fell dropping it all over Stephanie. Now she was pink… and even angrier. She quickly cornered Tigress.

"Listen. All I want is nothing. So could you please let it go?" Tigress surrendered.

"Why would I?"

"Because think about it. I'm here for just a day doing nothing but sitting on a chair wearing a qipao."

Stephanie looked at her. She knew Tigress was right. She stood straight and looked at herself.

"Pink really suits me doesn't it?" Stephanie boasted.

Shíshàng saw everything. And he was astound.

"I have a great idea!" Shíshàng said. "Why don't you two model together? I have two!"

The girls agreed. But Tigress didn't escape. They painted her blue! But at least it didn't clash.

The posed for another 30 minutes and the guys couldn't take her eyes of off them.

"Tigress?" Stephanie whispered. "Don't you forget that I'm the best!"

**LATER THAT DAY**

"That was a weird day. Good thing Po stayed behind." Tigress glee'd. They were heading back to the palace.

"Never again. Jewelry that's too big for you is HEAVY!"

"Wanna race? I need to do something boyish to shake off the girly feeling."

"Oh Tigress you."

The girls raced off as fast as they could. Meaning they could make it in a couple of hours.

But somewhere else not everyone is in a hurry…

* * *

"Ah! Time to move to China." A familiar figure told himself. "That samurai war was terrible."

He checked twice to see if he has everything. He got off the boat he was on and started walking in the direction of the Valley of Peace. He was ready for the 7 day travel.

"Tigress, I'm gonna help you keep the place safe!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm addicted to Tigers and Dragons. So Dragon City is basically my favorite place next to the Valley of peace.**

**And I'm a (not self-proclaimed) tomboy so this was a difficult chapter for me. And so is the next.**

***Think about Merida (brave) or Sam (totally spies) but more red.**

****Curly wavy. But you should know what I mean.**

**Who is this strange figure? And was is he talking about? Find out in Nr. 3 Oh la la**


	4. Nr 3 Oh la la

**Disclaimer: The coming OC is from my master: Mitchicus. And my cousin helped me write this chapter cause he's a dude. And I need a male point of view to get it right. Meaning… WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MILDLY PERVERTED. And incredibly long! 3,000 words is amazing don't you think? ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ah finally the Valley of Peace." The familiar stranger told himself. "One week of walking turned into a couple of hours of running."

He reached the entrance to the village. He looked up to the jade palace.

"I'll be right there in a second Tigress." He whispered to himself.

He walked passing villagers towards the stairs still thinking about his child hood friend.

* * *

"Yesterday was weird." Viper claimed. She didn't see anything coming.

"Yeah and I made a fashion enemy!" Tigress was still in her pj.

"So watch next?"

Tigress read out loud.

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_Become a model-for-a-day._

_Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_Dào dísīkē wǔtīng qù tiàowǔ xiāo dùn._

_Qíshí bùzàihū shì fǔ lù shuō shénme._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Tigress mentally cursed herself. She was sixteen when she wrote this and now it looks like she was nuts!

"Well… first the outfit then the embarrassment. "

The girls left Vipers bedroom and headed towards the hall of heroes. (Still in pajama.)

Upon reaching it the hall…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is that?" Tigress turned and headed for the gate. Viper slithered beside her.

She opened the ginormous doors and right in front of her was no other then…

"MITCH!" Tigress yelled out. She tackled him and hugged him tightly.

Mitch had enough support to not fall.

"You look tired." Viper slither next to them. "It's like you ran all the way!"

"Actually I did." Mitch told them. He was now holding Tigress baby style*.

Viper barely blinked. Both at the fact that Tigress didn't let go of Mitch and that he still had a little strength left to lift her up and keep hold.

Tigress then started telling Mitch a bunch of stuff. Things to fill him in. About how Shifu was not home and about Tai Lung now living in the palace with them. All the while Mitch wanted to put Tigress down but she tightened her hug when he tried. Viper was thinking about where to get the French maid outfit.

"Keep Tigress occupied for me." Viper decided she would look in town.

"Why?"

"Oh, Just because."

"Ok. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. You should look around. And let go of Tigress."

"Ok."

Viper slithered off to find what she needed. Mitch let go of Tigress even though she clearly didn't want to.

Viper was not heading toward the village only having two things in mind: What Mitch was doing here and where to get that outfit.

She slithered around people and near stores. Every time she entered something made her leave. Either they didn't have it or because of the disgust looks she got when she asked.

She kept going on until she reached a costume shop. She knew if she asked for it, it won't be as weird.

"Good morning Louis!" She slithered in.

"Oh good mourning Missy Viper." She was a sweet country piglet. "What can I help ya for?"

"Oh." Viper slithered and whispered the rest in her ear.

Louis giggled. Strange request. "Let me see what I can find. So ya'll just wait."

At the palace was another story. Especially in the training hall.

"Cool. Cool. Cool."

"How was the war?"

"Did you kill a lot?"

"Who was the evil master mind?"

"You are not gonna stay here are you?"

The guys flowed poor Mitch with questions! All Mitch did was stand there with a blank face.

Tai Lung, unlike the others, didn't seem to excited that Mitch was in the Valley of peace, let alone that he was planning on staying somewhere.

Tigress had left to change into something more appropriate. Meaning a shirt and shorts. With a 25% chance of shoes. So she couldn't help him.

"Let's calm down." Mantis held his pinchers up. "One by one and he should answer our question."

"Me first. Me first." Po started bouncing. "Where did you come from this time?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Are the girls there hot?" Mantis asked. No surprise here.

"No. Cute some. But not hot."

"Are the cookies there delicious?" Monkey has always wanted to order a Japanese cookie.

"Yeah."

"Any artistic stuff?" Guess with bird.

"Lots."

"Planning on leaving soon?" Tai Lung gave him 'you-are-so-annoying-please-die.' Look.

"Not very soon. So are there any more questions?"

"No." The guys replied.

"Good." Mitch seemed proud. "What is Viper up to?"

"I don't know. But it caused mayhem twice!" /monkey didn't seem happy at all. "Especially with the fact that Tigress made it up."

"Oh really?"

He wanted to ask more but Tigress barged in.

"I'm bored. Who wants to spar? Mitch spar with me. All the others are boring."

The guys didn't know what's worse, the fact that Tigress called THEM lame or that she dragged Mitch into an unwanted spar. Either way both Mitch and Tigress took there fighting stances. Crane took Shifus place. "BEGIN!"

Instantly, she lunged at him with the intent of knocking him out with one blow. Now close, she aimed a solid punch that shattered hundreds of wooden dummies to smithereens right at his face. Mitch's face didn't change at all despite the fact that her punch could give him a concussion.

What happened next happened incredibly fast. At the last second, Mitch brought up his right hand and swatted Tigress's wrist upwards. The force of it caused her fist to move away from his face and into the air.

"Oh, do you have a question?" Mitch asked playfully seeing her raised hand. Tigress looked from her raised fist to Mitch eyes widened. He just deflected that punch like it was nothing! Not giving up yet, she launched a lightning fast kick at him, but he stepped backwards and dodged it easily.

Growling slightly; Tigress unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks all with the intent to hit Mitch. None of them did; Mitch either deflected them or dodged them every time. "Why, he's really good, huh?" Mantis asked Crane who was staring in shock that Tigress couldn't hit someone.

"I was once told that my reflexes were sharper than a sword. Do you really think so Tigress?" Mitch asked as he continued to dodge and deflect. Tigress growled because she agreed. "You have your Kung Fu, and I have my reflexes; if you ask me, what makes you win a fight isn't what you've got but how you use it."

She aimed a punch at his stomach; this time, Mitch caught it with his hand. His face tensed from the pain of Tigress's punch, but he ignored it. Tigress saw his uppercut coming; she knocked his first downwards and used her blocked hand to backhand his head. Mitch ducked and Tigress did another kick but he jumped backwards and avoided it.

Both of them were panting. With a loud cry, Mitch charged at her. This time, their roles were reversed; Mitch punched and kicked as much as he could, but Tigress was able to block each of them. As she did she realized that his speed and strength were pretty impressive for someone who hasn't practiced in a long time, but she knew she could handle him. If only she could just get one good in hit...

Mitch attempted a jab at her head; Tigress ducked and did a leg sweep. It missed, but Tigress stood up and aimed a punch to his chest. Mitch caught the punch with both hands but was pushed back slightly. Trying to forget the pain, he tried kicking the side of her head, but Tigress caught his leg, spun him and sent him flying. Mitch crashed a few feet away and Tigress felt hopeful that she might actually win this.

"I'm not out yet!" Mitch shouted getting to his feet. They charged at each other again. Mitch dodged her next hit by sliding between her legs. Now behind her, he tried kicking her back but Tigress spun clockwise and did a kick with her right leg which knocked his leg and did two punches to his head. Both were deflected, and Mitch tried kicking her only to have his foot caught.

Tigress raised her elbow ready to smash it into Mitch's knee cap. Mitch pulled his leg free just in time and aimed another jab with his right arm. Tigress deflected it downwards and swung the back of her other hand towards his face, but Mitch blocked it with his other hand.

Now Tigress was really pissed off about not being able to hit him. Evading a kick, she jumped backwards and paused a bit. Both of them were really tired now, and Tigress decided to finish him off already. With a loud cry, the two of them charged at each other.

"Enough!" Crane shouted, and both fighters froze. Tigress was just half an inch away from slamming her paws painfully into Mitch chest. Looking down, she saw his fist just inches away from her jaw. She then saw Mitch's face with a smirk on it. Tigress didn't seem so happy and he saw this. So all he did was lean forwards and kiss Tigress on her forehead. The others jaws fell open.

Tigress face, on the other hand, looked like a pretty red apple. With that said she stormed out of the hall.

"You dare a lot!" Monkey said walking up to Mitch.

"Yeah. I dare to much." Mitch shook his head.

**WITH TIGRESS **

"Stupid Mitch! How DARE he! He will DIE! At least revenge!" Tigress mumbled and cursed all the way to the her room.

She bumped into Viper much to her surprise.

"Tigress! Good I was just going to call you. Check out what I found." Tigress followed Viper to her room.

On the her mat lay what they needed to complete this dare. Tigress examined it. Next to the fact it was her size. It was embarrassing!

"I can't!" Tigress dropped the dress. "why don't we do the next one? Where is the list?"

"No!" Viper grabbed a magazine and wacked Tigress. "Bad kitty! We are doing this. And with him here it should be fun!"

"It will embarrassing!"

"And fun!"

"Embarrassing!"

"Fun!"

That's how they kept going until after a while. Until

"FINE!" Tigress yelled out.

"Ok let's try it on. Then we can begin at lunch."

Time passed quickly and indeed lunch time had arrived. Po was cooking and the others where washing up.

"Hey Po? Can Tigress and I serve the food? And maybe cook something extra? You know how well Tigress can cook."

"Sure. In dining hall?"

"Yeah."

Po left as soon as he was done and sat down at the table with the others.

"Hey Po? What if Viper up to?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know but she and Tigress are going to serve us. And cook!"

"Should I get the aid kit? I think we are all going to get food poisoning." Crane said with a blank face.

"Nah it's good." Po said unhappily.

Not much later the feast came in. With Viper pushing a cart with a mountain of food. (even though it's lunch time.)

And Tigress. Her hair was lose with a black ribbon wearing a… A French maid dress! It was short so her slipped out from under. It also showed cleavage. She looked sexy, cute and innocent at the same time.

The guys weren't paying attention to the food. How could they? Crane even started to drool a little.

Tigress put everything on the table and started to fill the bowls.

"Mister Mitch would you like anything else with your meal?" Tigress asked with batting eyelashes.

"Yes… Bean buns please." He mentally slapped himself. He was thinking of her butt when he asked for bean buns.

"Of course." She grabbed a plate and place three bean buns. She handed him the plate. "Anything else?"

"No thank you I'm good." She nodded and continued. She did so with everyone. But they ALL ended up asking for something that resembled something of Tigress.

"If you need anything just call." Tigress placed a bell on the table and left.

"Wow. Never saw that side of Tigress." Tai Lung was stunned. The guys agreed but ate everything.

Mitch told them everything about what happened in Japan. From the sight to the war. Tough subject yes, but still and awesome story.

"Is everyone done eating?" Mantis asked. He saw that Monkey really wanted to ring the bell.

"Yeah."

Monkey jumped on the table and snatched the bell.

Ring ring.

Tigress and Viper came in and quickly cleaned up. The guys were standing behind Tigress. Staring at her tail. Looking at it sway left and right. This caused the guys to drool. Viper saw this and giggled.

When the girls were done they left. And so did the guys thinking on what just happened.

"Let's just sit in the kitchen and play poker." Tai Lung suggested and the guys agreed. From far the girls heard this and quickly set up.

The guys walked in and saw everything.

"Guess we can just start already." Po sat down.

Tigress popped up out of nowhere and dealt the already shuffled cards. "Good luck, gentlemen."

"Hey wait right there." Tai Lung grabbed her skirt and unintentionally pulled her on his lap. Tigress froze for a second then quickly answered. "Of course, sir." She blushed as she felt something rise from underneath her. But ignored it. Well… she tried at least.

They played. And cursed. And thought and when it couldn't get worse. They got drunk. In fact… they weren't even playing poker anymore! And they missed diner!

"hegue envrlnh giushiuh ugbnsu haihbl ngsiby AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY MACARENA!"* They sang loudly. Tigress was still on Tai Lungs lap. He was drunk, yes, but he didn't stand up. Not to mention he had a firm hold of Tigress.

"NO SOBER ONE! NO SOBER ONE! WILL SURVIVE USE! TONIGHT!" No harmony was ever discovered in their singing.

Tai Lung looked down at Tigress and then at his half full beer bottle. And then he forced the bottle in her mouth. Causing Tigress to drink it all and look like she has a slight fever. Tai Lung blurted out in laughter just like the others.

"Oh! You will pay!" Viper hissed to herself. "OK BEDTIME YOU GUYS!"

"Fine." The mumbled something laughed and stumbled out of their room. Into their room. Well…** A **room at least. Viper left for hers. Tai lung had on the other hand dragged Tigress to his room. Mitch close behind. And grabbed Tigress' hand.

"No ffffffuckking way man! S…s…she's mine." Mitch pulled.

"Let ggggo morrron." Now Tai Lung pulled. It was like tug-a-war. And Tigress, unfortunately, was the rope.

"_Really? Can't they both let me go? This is getting out of hand." _Tigress sighted.

"FINE, BE A BASTARD!" Tai Lung yelled and let go off Tigress causing both her and Mitch to stubble into Mitch's room.

"Yay! I win!" Mitch stood up, closed his door and dragged Tigress to his bed. "_Drag drag drag! Leading would be nice."_

Mitch flipped over and pulled Tigress along so now he was laying on his back with Tigress on top him. She was staring in his sea blue eyes and he was staring in her golden ones. She leaned in and they kissed. Mitch carefully placed his hand on her back and used his other one to rub the back of her head. Tigress tenderly massaged his shoulder while letting out a soft purr. It lasted a long while. They broke the kiss and he placed light kisses on her neck. Tigress moaned a little and gasped when Mitch bit slightly into her neck. Right after wards the went back to kissing.

"I can't! You're drunk!" Tigress pushed herself off of Mitch and ran to her room.

Mitch propped himself on one arm and looked at the door. "Hpmf. I never said I was drunk. I guess I'm a really good actor."

He turned on his bed and quickly fell asleep. Tigress was in the bath house washing off.

"_He was drunk! I just know it. But it didn't look like it at all."_

Tigress mind was set on the kiss. It bothered her for sure. Chase's kiss was different. It meant nothing. Just for a dare.

"_Something is weird. Why did he and Tai Lung fight over me? What would Tai Lung have done? If I didn't say anything would it have gone farther? Things are going to get out of hand like this! But I want to finish the list so let's hope for the best."_

She walked back to her room. She slipped into her pajama and slept. Her dream was a strange one.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. _

* * *

**A/N: Difficult chapter and 3,000 words! Longest chapter I have ever written. A job well done. Oh and if you review. Please don't put: Great chapter. Something similar. Could I please have constructive criticism? And OC? Recommend people if you would like. But I'm out of OC to put. School is gonna start soon also so chapter uploads may take longer now. But pass it on and everything! Also I would like to thank all my readers for well reading. So um… R & R and good luck for those who school will start. And be careful near mean teachers, Okay? Bye Bye now!**


	5. Nr 4 Disco diva

**Disclaimer: Following OC are not mine but from; My master Mitchicus (himself.) xxxkungfupandagirlxxx (Twilight.) I was debating about calling this chapter: Disco diva or Disco disaster. So if you could kindly tell me which is better is temporarily named it; Disco diva. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So next thing on the list that is starting to embarrass me?" Tigress asked. She was lying face down on her bed. Still wearing her pajama.

Viper read out loud;

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_2. Become a model-for-a-day._

_3. Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_4. Go to a club and dance the night away._

_5. Qíshí bùzàihū shì fǔ lù shuō shénme._

_6. Jǔbàn hǎitān shàng dùguò yītiān, suǒyǐ nǐ kěyǐ chuān bǐjīní, shì yòu rén kàn dào tāmen zàicì liú kǒushuǐ._

"So… Which club and how are you going to dress?" Viper looked at Tigress.

"I don't-"

"OH! I saw the CUTEST top in the market yesterday when I was looking for the maid dress."

"And I have a pair of shorts I could wear."

"What about that flower clip with your phone number on it."

"I can't believe daddy was ssoo worried about that mission that he kept my phone and wrote my phone number on my clip."

Vipers eyes widened. Tigress never called Master Shifu; daddy before. But she fought it was adorable.

"Let's go get that orange top I was talking about and we can look for a club." Tigress nodded and quickly changed. Vipers eyes widened once again. Now she knew why the boys were drooling. Tigress was REALLY sexy. Viper shook her head. _"No. Bad snake. I'm interested in men."_

"Let's go." Tigress was wearing her normal vest with black shorts.

They headed down the stairs. But they didn't know that the guys where listening Mantis' room.

"Cool. They are going to a club. That means we are going to a club." Mantis grinned. Everyone liked the idea of a sexy Tigress. Before doing anything else they ate breakfast.

Tai Lung started at Mitch. _"What does Tigress see in this brat? He's an idiot and the weakest person ever. Not to mention stubborn. I want Tigress for myself. But NO. He wants her. "_

Mitch started back at Tai Lung. _"HAHAHAHA. This guy is the legendary Tai Lung? He can't even hold his pray long enough. I'll get Tigress for myself to quickly."_

"_I love Tigress and she will be mine." _They ended up thinking in union.

"What's with the stares of death?" Crane looked at them.

"Something must of happened yesterday." Monkey look at them briefly and continued eating his PanJams. Banana flavor.

"Hey guys. We could go to Last Night Club." Po brought up.

"You mean the club were everyone goes sober, clean and a virgin but somehow leave drunk, high and no longer a virgin?" Crane asked.

"Yeah. But you make it sound so bad." Po said sheepishly.

"That doesn't mean we can't go!" Mantis hopped happily.

"Speaking of which. How come you are even here?" Crane looked at Mitch.

"Oh well. Can I tell you everything? Without you guys laughing."

The guys nodded quickly. Well… except for Tai Lung.

_FLASHBACK (MITCH'S P.O.V.)_

_Tigress and I were sitting under the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom._

"_Hey Mitch. How come you are here?" Tigress looked at me. She was somewhat fascinated by the red scar that starts at his right eyebrow over his eyelid to the top his cheek. I think._

"_War is over and I wanted to help my old friend protect the Valley of peace." I was slightly lying. But Tigress didn't notice. She was inspecting me for some reason._

"_Cool. Where are you staying?" She was now concentrated on something else._

"_I don't know. Maybe at a inn? Or outside. I like it."_

"_YOU CAN STAY HERE! You remember the times! I would be so much to have you here at JP."_

"_Really?" I liked the idea of being near Tigress. _

"_Yeah you could be in my room." I had a wide smile on his face. "Then I'll stay with Viper."_

_My smile half disappeared. 'Close enough'_

_END FLASHBACK. _

Tai lung growled to himself. Nobody heard him.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Oh there it is!" Viper pointed at the top. It was indeed pretty orange and it has thin pink lines at the bottom.

Tigress grabbed it and pulled but at the other side there was also a pull. Now she was in a tug-a-war with a random stranger.

Tigress had enough so she pulled really hard causing both of them to roll across the floor. When she looked up she saw a white tiger. She was wearing a green shirt with a white skirt.

"Bitch! This shirt is mine." She didn't look too happy. "I saw it first."

She extracted her claws. Tigress followed suit and then quickly rolled away. Viper slithered past the two and grabbed the shirt.

"First time actually shopping and I'm in a fight." Tigress was annoyed.

She turned around to leave. But the girl had a different idea. In fact she ripped her shirt. Not completely but it was ripped. Tigress drew the line. She punched the girl in her face causing her to stumble back and knock over a rack. The girls quickly stood up and launched herself towards Tigress. Tigress, in her defense, dodged and pulled her skirt down.

The girl landed and looked down. Her underwear was now revealed as her skirt was also ripped. She looked at Tigress her eyes spelled; TODAY YOU DIE! She ran toward Tigress. Tigress wanted to move but this only gave the girl a chance to kick Tigress in her back. She slammed against a closet knocking over the vase on top. The vase was full of water so Tigress was now completely wet.

Tigress stood up and looked at her opponent and what was behind her. She saw the cleaning lady on a ladder. She ran towards the girl and she in turn did the same. Only problem is Tigress is stronger so she got pushed back. The girl stumbled back and hit the ladder. The poor cleaning lady and the bucket of water she had both fallen.

Now both girls were completely wet. And angry. VERY angry. The girl jumped Tigress which caused them both to roll around on the floor. The girl pulled out two daggers. They look like they could kill ANYONE with one swipe. But Tigress wasn't scared. The girl charged at Tigress. Tigress stepped aside and quickly grabbed on dagger.

Angry was now officially an understatement! The girls was furious! She just lost one of her two weapons to quickly! She swiped at Tigress' shirt causing it to be completely ripped and it fell of her body. Tigress covered herself. She was embarrassed. She was now wet AND topless. The girl jumped on Tigress and Tigress pushed her off. She accidentally pointed the dagger upwards so the sliced the skirt in half. Now the GIRL was embarrassed. She was wet and in her panties*. She was now annoyed at Tigress. But she didn't feel like she was in the right garment the keep fighting so she ran.

Viper slithered next to Tigress. "That went well."

Tigress was sitting to cover her bra. "Ya think!"

The store owner came from her hiding place and so did most FEMALE customers. The male once who were dragged here by their companion just stood there and saw the show with much amusement.

"Oh dear. My beautiful store!" The owner exclaimed looking at the damage. "Why? Why me?"

"Where sorry. But since sorry is never helpful just send repairmen bills to the jade palace." Viper spoke. She looked at Tigress. "Oh and I would like to buy this shirt and…" She grabbed a red and white shirt. "This one please."

The women nodded and told her assistant to call a repairman.

"That would be 25 yen."

"Wow really?"

"Yes. It would have been 79 yen but since you are already paying my bill I have to have mercy."

"Thank you."

Viper handed Tigress the shirt. She quickly put in on and left.

"Never bring me on a shopping trip again." Tigress told Viper.

"Are you kidding? The bill is Shifu's problem. I got a HUGE discount!"

With a smile on their faces they went to JP.

"Quick question. How come I stays at JP anyways?"

"Well…" She decided to tell Viper everything. Even her thoughts.

_FLASHBACK (TIGRESS' P.O.V.)_

_I and I were sitting under the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom._

"_Hey I. How come you are here?" I looked at the white tiger. I was somewhat fascinated by the red scar that starts at his right eyebrow over his eyelid to the top his cheek._

"_War is over and I wanted to help my old friend protect the Valley of peace." I was slightly lying and I knew it. I was inspecting my old friend. He was rather muscular. Something I like a lot._

"_Cool. Where are you staying?" I was now concentrated on his sea blue eyes. I found it weird. But I liked them a lot. They were kind of smexy. I could kiss him right then but I was shy._

"_I don't know. Maybe at a inn? Or outside. I like it."_

"_YOU CAN STAY HERE! You remember the times! I would be so much to have you here at JP."_

"_Really?" He liked the idea alot. I wonder why._

"_Yeah you could be in my room." I had a wide smile on his face. "Then I'll stay with Viper."_

_His smile half disappeared. I wonder why._

_END FLASHBACK._

The boys were upstairs.

"Hey wait a minute! How will they know which club to go to? I mean we can't just walk up to them and say 'Hey we heard you conversation and we wanted to tell you to go to the Last Night Club' can we?" Mitch asked the others.

"Leave a note? Like a fake invitation. And then they could see it. See the name and hopefully go." Tai Lung suggested.

"Great idea!" Monkey cheered. "Let Crane make the card."

"And where do we leave it?" Mantis asked.

"On the kitchen table." Tai lung answered.

"SO let's get dressed."

They hurried and left early passing the girls on the stairs.

"I wonder where they are heading."

"Probably somewhere awesome. As Po would put it."

The girls giggled. They reached the bath house and they both took well… a bath.

"So where are we going again?"

"I have no idea."

The girls started to brain storm. Coming up with…

NOTHING!

Their minds went blank.

They got out of the bath and headed for their room. On the way there Tigress noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. She walked over to the table, grabbed the paper and read it.

"You're invited to the Last Night Club."

"What's the Last Night Club?"

"I don't know but there is a mini map. And it's next to the east gate."

"We can get there quickly. Let's change quickly. And let me do your make-up!"

"NO! No make-up. You know I don't like it."

"Fine. Let's get dressed."

The girls got dressed. And headed towards the Last Night Club.

When they reached LNC they noticed the girl from earlier enter.

"Maybe I should apologize. Even if it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah."

They entered and the smell of cum, drug and liquor hit them quickly.

"This smells disgusting." Viper pinched her nose closed.

"Yeah well let's go look for her."

They headed for the bar.

"Wow. Here for a minute and they already want some alcohol." Mitch noticed the girls.

"Yeah well Tigress is a heavy weight when it comes to alcohol. Viper I'm not so sure." Tai Lung responded.

They followed the girls.

Tigress kept walking and bumped into someone.

"What the! Oh hi." It was the same girl again. "I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Twilight. I'm here on a visit."

"Well I'm Tigress and I'm sorry for what happened at the store."

"I'm Viper. I had nothing to do with this." Viper left.

"Hi girls." Mitch and Tai lung came along.

"H…" Twilight shoved Tigress out of the way.

"Hello." She said sweetly with beating eyelashes. "I'm Twilight. And you are?"

"Mitch."

"Excuse me! I was talking to him." Tigress stood up.

"Back off bitch. I want him."

"Oh no you won't!"

Mitch stepped in between. "No fighting. Please. Let's just go ahead and dance." So they did.

That little message didn't stop them from sending glances. Tigress was holding Mitch's shirt the entire time. And Twilight tried to hook up with the guy. Well… let's just say both failed.

* * *

**And so did my ending and at least half of this chapter.**

***Ugh! I hate that word. I always did.**


	6. Nr 5 Baby Tigress

**Disclaimer: OC are from: my master Mitchicus. (himself.) Don't worry. my next chapter will be better! I promise!**

* * *

Tigress was walking along with Viper in the hall of heroes. "What's next?"

Viper read:

_Tigress' 25 thing to do:_

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_2. Become a model-for-a-day._

_3. Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_4. Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_5. Whine all day as if I'm a little child._

_6. Jǔbàn hǎitān shàng dùguò yītiān, suǒyǐ nǐ kěyǐ chuān bǐjīní, shì yòu rén kàn dào tāmen zàicì liú kǒushuǐ._

_7. Wán yīxiē èzuòjù de hóuzi zài biérén de bāngzhù._

"That's easy! I think." Tigress was playing with a vase. It had powder in it.

"Tigress stop playing with that vase."

"I don't wanna." Whining was easy for Tigress. As she did it every time Master Shifu told her to do something. "This is easy."

Tigress sat down and leaned against the pillar with the vase on it. This knocked over the vase spilling it continent. On Tigress.

**POOF!**

"Whada?" She lifted up the vase "Uh ooh." Viper was stunned. "This can't be good. This can't be good at all. GUYS! HELP!" Not long after Crane flew in. The other guys close behind.

"Viper? What's wrong?" Crane asked.

"Can you lift that vase and tell me what's under it?"

"That's it?" Crane lifted it up and under it. Was a giggling baby tiger. His beak fell open. "Who is this?"

"I think it's Tigress."

Mitch and Tai Lung looked at each other.

"Nah. Tigress is tall." Mitch remarked.

"And older." Tai lung walked up to the child. And it quickly bit him. Only she didn't have teeth so it didn't hurt. But she kept nibbling.

Mitch picked her up. And examined her. But she grabbed his nose and attempted to growl. But it came out as a meow.

"Let me hold her! Please!" Monkey held out his hand.

"Ok." He handed Tigress to Monkey. But as soon as Monkey got a hold of her.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAA! MEANI MONKEY! WWWAAA! WET ME GO! WET ME GO! WAAA!" Tigress whined and cried.

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh." Monkey gave Tigress back to Mitch. She once again grabbed his nose.

"She's adorable! Now I can dress her up!" Viper said happily.

Tigress face went blank. "WWWWAAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA! WWWAAAA!"

"Fine!"

The baby was now satisfied. Whining helped. She got what she wanted. And it was going to go on for the entire day.

"Let's get you some cookies." Everyone instantly looked at Mitch. "Monkey won't mind if we grab some."

"Yes monkey will mind." Monkey spoke in third person. Mitch and Monkey had a mild staring contest and then…

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"You will not."

"Yes I will."

"YOU WILL NOT FUCKING MIND!"

"YES, I WILL FUCKING MIND!"

"STOP BEING GREEDY!"

"STOP BEING MEAN!"

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRR."

"(Whatever noise monkey's make!)"

Mitch put Tigress down and got himself into a physical fight. Of course Monkey was winning for some reason. But it kept changing so Mitch won. Or Monkey. Or Mitch. Well… WE WILL KNOW!

"While they are busy I'm going to look for an antidote!" And Crane left for the library.

"Let's go get a cookie." Tai Lung told Tigress.

"Let's just call her Nǚ yīng." Viper slithered along.

"Sure."

They left the guys still fighting with Po watching and Mantis holding a first aid kit.

They reached the kitchen rather quickly.

"So which cookie do you want?" Viper asked.

"Almond!" Tigress answered.

" No Nǚ yīng you can't those are Monkey's."

"Almond!"

"No."

"WWWAAAAAA!"

"Fine."

"Hey guys. I found the antidote." Crane came walking in. "Turns out it's almonds."

Viper and Tai Lung looked at Tigress.

"Fine here's your cookie." Tai Lung gave in.

"YAY!" Tigress cheered and quickly ate it.

**POOF!**

She turned back the same age. As she was supposed to be. "Well that was fun!"

She looked at Tai Lung. She smiled and opened her mouth.

* * *

**Yeah well Tai Lung didn't survive! I'm ashamed of this chapter! If you have any ideas on how to improve this chapter please PM. I seriously have nothing more for this chapter. I did my best guys.**


	7. Nr 6 Beach Kitty

**Disclaimer: Others are from My master: Mitchicus (as himself) **

* * *

"Wow! Today is really hot!" Tigress was sitting outside in her jogging clothes with a fan.

"Well then. Looks like our next one is helpful."

"So, what is it? Read it already!"

Viper read;

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_2. Become a model-for-a-day._

_3. Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_4. Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_5. Whine all that like I'm a little child._

_6. Organize a beach day so u can wear a bikini and be seductive to see them drool again._

_7. Wán yīxiē èzuòjù de hóuzi zài biérén de bāngzhù._

_8. Hóu yǔ rén xiāngchǔ de lìng yī èzuòjù cǎiqǔ bàofù._

"Wow! It is useful!" Tigress jolted up.

"I know! That's what I just said." Viper shook her head.

"Let's tell the guys."

The girls ran to the barracks to tell the guys. Unfortunately they are still sleeping. Well that did not stop Tigress.

"HEY GUYS! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" While yelling so she stormed around in the hall and kicked everyone's doors open. Unfortunately Crane got disturbed at the wrong moment. Tigress and Crane stared at each other.

Crane zipped up his pants. "So we are going to the beach, huh?"

"Yeah. Be ready in 5."

"Okay."

Tigress closed Crane's door. Everyone stared in awe. She just disturbed a precious moment. But quickly turned to pack their bags. Tigress changed into other close. She came out wearing a yellow-green summer dress. She also had a big hat and a bag full of beach stuff.

"Let's go!" Tigress jumped up and down.

"_Damn, bouncy boobs. You will defiantly be mine." _Tai Lung thought as he looked at Tigress.

"_I like her energy even though it's a hot day." _Mitch thought as he looked at Tigress. "You lead the way, Tigress."

"Okay!" Tigress started walking and everyone followed. They walked up the mountain. Passed a river. Walked through a pair of bushes and reached a lake.

"Here we go. Nice and quiet."

They all left their bags under a tree and the guys started playing a game of catch.

"So Tigress. You gonna swim soon?" Viper asked.

"Yeah. Like right now." Tigress took of her dress and tied her hair. She was a yellow polka dotted swimsuit. The guys stopped playing and stared. They also started drooling when Tigress walked past them. She walking to the edge of lake and sat down with her legs in the water looking out on the lake.

"I have an idea." Monkey said. With that note he told the guys and went to his bag. The guys though it was fun idea.

"Hey Tigress. Can you come with me for a second?" Po asked.

"Sure Po." Tigress stood up and followed Po to the tree. "What's wrong?"

Before she knew it Monkey jumped from behind the tree and sprayed Tigress with his water gun. Tigress backed up allowing Mitch to come up from behind and lift her up. He ran to the edge and threw Tigress in. not one second later Tigress jumped out of the water and chased Mitch, Po and Monkey.

Tai Lung and Crane where standing behind two other trees and where ready to fire. Monkey, Po and Mitch ran between those threes just so Tigress could follow them and then…

SPLAT!

Crane and Tai Lung threw there banana cream pie's on Tigress. Now she was furious. She ran after all five of them. Mantis, on the other hand, was rolling on the ground laughing and Viper was busy planning their funeral.

"TODAY YOU ALL DIE!" Tigress kept repeating over and over again. Eventually the guys stopped running, turned around and yelled.

"Please don't kill us!" "We are sorry." "Forgive us!"

"FINE! But if… wait… one, two, three, four… one, two, three, four… shit…" Tigress turned around and the second she did Monkey once again sprayed her.

Monkey burst out in laughter. Tigress' face expression was priceless. At least she was no longer covered in pie.

"Can we do some actual swimming now?" Viper slithered up.

"Sure!" Tigress ran to the edge where Mitch was standing. Mitch didn't see her coming her was concentrated on a fish.

"MITCH! TIGRESS!" Viper yelled a little too late.

"What? Oh shit!" Mitch got rammed by Tigress and fell in the water. Tigress herself was still on shore. Mitch came up with a fish in his mouth.

"Aaw. You want to give me a fishy?" Tigress cooed. "Viper giggled and Mantis was STILL on the ground laughing. If he wasn't careful he could die from lack of oxygen!

Tai Lung was also laughing. _"Idiot!" _

Everyone jumped in and enjoyed themselves.

"Hey Mitch! Tai Lung! I have another idea!"

"Please tell!" They said in union.

"Ok here goes." Monkey whispered his plan to them. He had to be careful. People had sharp ears.

"Good idea." Tai Lung claimed when Monkey was done.

"We are just asking for our death wish… I like it!" Mitch smiled. "Let's begin."

"Po!? Can you prepare lunch?! We are starving!" Monkey yelled.

"Okay sure. Noodle soup for lunch."

Po got out and when he did his pants dropped.

"Eeuw!" Viper and Tigress averted their gaze. The guys laughed. Did not see that one coming!

Po quickly pulled up his pants and left so he could dry. And try to forget the embarrassing moment.

"That was weird. Let's go sit there. It's pretty there." Viper pointed to a little spot where the water seem to bubble and it has water lily's. (My favorite flowers.)

"Sure why not." They swam towards the little spot. "And it's warm and I can sit here!" the girls starts talking. Well… Tigress was mostly listening and Viper did most of the talking.

**30 minutes later.**

"Guys! Soups up!" Po called. Everyone got out in a flash. "Tigress could u pass them around? Because somehow everyone decided that will sit at a random spot spread out!"

"Sure Po." She took the bowls and passed them around. Every time she bent over one of the guys had a nice 'picture'. But then again so did the one in front of her. Tigress was oblivious to this. Everyone ate and enjoyed them self. Po picked up the bowls and put them in his bag.

"So what are we doing for the next 30 minutes?"

"We could play truth or dare!" Crane suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Oh Monkey I want you to help me with something."

"Sure Tigress what?"

"Well…" She whispered to make what she needed.

**30 minutes later**

"Wow. That was THE most intense game of truth or dare I have ever played." Crane said.

Once again everyone agreed.

"Hey where is Monkey?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know?" Mitch answered.

"Me neither." Tai Lung followed suit.

"Nope." Viper said looking around.

"He was here a minute ago!" Mantis jumped.

Monkey on the other hand snuck up behind Tigress with a huge bowl. And then he poured al its contents on Tigress. And it was whipped cream. So now Tigress was covered in whipped cream.

Tigress simple stood up, walked over to the edge of the lake, took off her bikini and jumped in the water. The guys were standing there eyes the size of diner plates and mouth open. It was like Tigress didn't even care!

"Didn't see that coming now did you!" Viper teased. The guys ran and jumped in the water. Now Viper had eyes the size of diner plates and mouth open. The guys had taken off there swim trunks (and anything you guys wear under there.) And decided to swim naked. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

They just swam like that all day. But they made a break for it when the water turned cold and Po peed in an attempt to make the water warmer.

They got dressed and left. All very tired. But mostly Tigress. In fact Tai Lung had to carry her back because she fell asleep.

* * *

**What a nice chapter. I found it hilarious. Next chapter will be harsh. In fact if I get enough reviews I'll make it as long as possible.**

**I'm also going to upload a little one-shot just so you know. R & R plz!**


	8. Nr 7 Double trouble

**Disclaimer: … read previous. And also sorry this took so long. This was a difficult chapter and on top of that I was grounded! I rarely brake rules and for me to get grounded is bad! But Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you ready?" Monkey asked.

"Yep." Tigress answered.

It was night and these two were the only ones awake. And judging by their devious smile it wasn't to do any good.

First they snuck into Mantis' room. They placed a couple of ropes, a knife and a bucket. Not much later they came out snickering.

Next was Viper. They brought lots of bowl with them. Tigress borrowed something from Viper.

Crane was asleep when they came in. Monkey brought scissors, a wig and glue while Tigress had the thing she borrowed from Viper.

Next was Po. They had many little creatures with them.

They stood in front of Tai Lungs room. Think twice whether or not they should do it. And they went for it. Bringing paint with them.

Mitch was last. And they were exited out it. They entered his room and with dye.

When they were done the finished giggling and then went to bed.*

In the mourning Tigress and Monkey where the first ones up. The two stood were master Shifu would always stand.

"Good… oh shit!" There came noises from Mantis' room and then Mantis stumbled out. What happened was when he woke up; he caused a trick wire to pull a knife to cut another rope. This rope was connected to noisy stuff. When Mantis left his room yet another rope was cut causing a bucket full of water to fall on the poor guy.

"What's…? AAAHHH!" Viper dashed out of her room. She was covered in blood! "What is this?! Colored whip cream?" Indeed it was. Mantis and Tigress had colored the whipped cream red so it would look like blood then the placed it all over her room.

"Are you serious?" Crane came out with a blank face. The two had given Crane a makeover. He now looked like a women, worst part was that he couldn't fly for the day because Monkey had cut most of his feathers short.

Tai Lung came out yawning. He oblivious to the fact his spots looked like hearts and that they were green. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He looked down. "Ah fuck." He tried rubbing one off. But it failed. "Shit. Really?!"

Mitch was already awake. In his condition he just didn't want to come outside. "Come on out Mitch! We all did!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Fine! But don't make me fell to bad." Mitch came out and he was PINK. Bright pink. And he was covered in little hearts. All his clothes were replaced with dresses and he no longer had his sword.

That is when Tigress and Monkey broke. They couldn't stop laughing. Everyone got really angry. Not that they cared.

"You guys are mean!" Viper pouted. "You need to apologize-"Viper didn't get to finish before Tigress and Monkey made a break for it. They ran all the way to the training hall.

"Ok. What's next?" Tigress asked Monkey.

"I have an awesome idea! Let's go to the bathhouse."

They went and left the bathhouse quickly. When Viper arrived she jumped head first in to the bath. When she came out she was purple. Tigress and Monkey were standing near the towels laughing.

"MONKEY! TIGRESS! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Viper yelled loudly trying to get all the paint off. Even her flowers where covered. "YOU RUINED MY FLOWERS!" She launched herself to attack the two. But they moved causing her to crash.

"Who's next?" Monkey asked Tigress.

"Po is meditating. So he probably fell asleep. So I have an idea." Tigress answered and they ran towards the Peach three of Heavenly Wisdom. When they reached Po they carefully snuck up to him. And as predicted, he was asleep. Tigress put down her bag and took out a jar of honey. With a spoon she poured a little on his face. Po felt it and on instinct he wiped his face with his hands.

"AAH! I'm melting!" Po jumped up in panic mode. "Help me!" He ran as fast as he could inside to prevent himself from 'melting' any further. Tigress and Monkey on the other hand were practically on floor from laughing. They stopped for a second looked at each other and thought the same. 'Our next victim is Crane.'

Crane was out in the field doing some meditating on a mat, now and then he would try fly up for a while. Tigress and Monkey noticed this routine and quickly came up with something. The second crane tried again they got to work. By the time Crane landed they were done, they quickly hid themselves. When Crane landed on the mat and

"WHOA!" he had fallen straight trough. The pranksters had dug a hole under his mat. Crane wasn't so happy. Nor was he laughing. Crane spotted the trouble makers and got angry making them run.

"Mantis?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. I have an idea." Mantis was half asleep when it happened. They two put on masks and stood in front of Mantis. Tigress taped in front of him. Mantis woke an up from his half-sleeping position.

"Boo." Monkey said from behind his mask.

"Ahh! Mantis jolted up. He was wide awake now! He turned around and ran but didn't look where he went and as predicted he ran straight into a pie that was laid down. He was now trapped in a pie. How often do you see that? Viper came along and hissed at the two. Tigress and Monkey ran off.

"This is good one. Here's the thing." Tigress whispered to Monkey her idea.

Not much later Monkey came in Mitch's room. Both Mitch and Tai Lung were there. Mitch wasn't that pink anymore and Tai Lung got the hearts off of himself.

"Hey can I borrow you bedroom?" Monkey asked looking around.

"Sure. But why?" Mitch was worried. He wanted his bedroom in one piece.

"Oh because-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Mitch said and Tigress walked in.

"So can we?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. Yes you may borrow my room." Mitch said politely.

"Then could you please leave."

"Sure."

Mitch and Tai Lung left. But when they closed the door…

"Oh Monkey you naughty little thing."

"Says the sexy bitch."

No longer later banging and creaking sounds came from the room. Soon followed this.

"IT'S SO BIG!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

And more moans and stuff.

The guys outside ran off. What they didn't know was that Monkey and Tigress were actually jumping on the bed faking everything.

**1 minute later.**

"HAHAHAHA!" Tigress and Monkey were on the floor.

"They fell for it!"

"I can't believe it."

"Let's do another on them."

"I think they went to the kitchen."

"Let's go!"

They reached the kitchen and indeed Mitch was there sitting across Tai Lung.

"Hey guys!" Tigress cheered. No reaction from the guys.

"Hello?" Monkey tried. Again same result.

Tigress had yet another idea. The guys had their palm down flat on the table. So Tigress placed tea cups on their hands with water.

"Whoever can take of the tea cups without spilling it gets a kiss." Tigress said. Now there was a reaction.

"Really?!" Now the guys where concentrated on taking the cups of. This was nearly impossible. After a while the guys finally did it. The cups were on the table on the guys were standing in front of Tigress with a grin on their faces.

"Fine you two win. Close your eyes." They did what they were told and Tigress pushed them slightly were she wanted them. Monkey stood behind Tai Lung waiting for a signal. Tigress winked at Monkey and at the same time then pushed the two.

SMACK!

As planned the two kissed. No not Tigress and Mitch and not Tigress and Tai Lung either in fact it was TAI LUNG AND MITCH. The guys opened their eyes and were both obviously ashamed. And they were even more embarrassed because Tigress and Monkey were laughing at them. Mitch couldn't take it and ran. Being painted pink was funny but that one had gone too far. Tai lung on the other hand was frozen stiff. He was just so ashamed.

* * *

**Monkey and Tigress where mean today. Why don't you send in some pranks? Not through reviews though. Just PM me your idea's. I will mention after every prank your username. And next chapter will be updated sooner. I hope.**

**R & R**


	9. Nr 8 Operation: karma

**Disclaimer: No. Mitch is from my master Mitchicus. That is all.**

That morning was quiet. Everyone (minus Monkey) was in Tigress' room. Still angry about the day before.

"I'm sorry. It's not completely my fault. Monkey katnipped me!" Tigress was creating an excuse. Luckily for her everyone believed her. "Let's take revenge. He is snugly asleep so let's do it now."

"But Tigress it's like 3 in the morning." Viper noticed. "We would all be sleepy for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry I have a solution for that. We don't take revenge on him at the same time."

"You mean like. While the others rest one plays the prank?"

"Exactly! Let's go I have an idea."

They all quietly snuck into Monkey's room. Viper brought some make-up so the two girls gave Monkey a little make over. Mitch was chewing gum at the moment and decided to chew some more and cover Monkey with it.

Crane had costume pieces with him and wash-of glue. He dressed Monkey up in a pink ballerina tutu and a clown wig. Tai Lung grabbed a cup of water and placed Monkey's fingers in it making Monkey pee.

Mantis had put a pie near Monkey's feet. Tigress had a couple of instruments. Loud instruments. And finally Po he had masks with him. Everyone got one they quickly put them on.

Tai Lung grabbed the bongos. Mitch grabbed a guitar. Tigress had maracas. Viper was ready to sing. Po hand some pans. And Mantis was ready to make any kind of noise possible.

Po and Mantis stood on Monkey's bed. Mitch was ready to light up the candles. And the rest were ready to play.

"On three. One… two… THREE!" Tigress yelled loudly. They all started to do what they were told. Mantis and Po jumped on the bed. Viper sang of key and the 'band' played as horrible as they could. Monkey on the other hand went nuts!

He didn't look so happy. He was running around room like a mad man telling everyone to stop.

When Monkey saw his reflection things became worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Jumped and screamed. But they paid no mind. Suddenly they stopped and all left. They went to their room. Leave Monkey alone to clean his room.

Not much later the sun rose and Monkey was finally done cleaning his room. He wanted to rest but Tigress had other plans.

Tigress was hiding behind his bed. When Monkey jumped on she blew as loudly as she could on her trumpet. Monkey was sending flying. Tigress grabbed a bottle of soup a poured it on the ground. The second Monkey landed he slid out of his room. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning pal." Po was cooking.

"Not a good morning." Monkey sat down while saying so.

"Oh bummer, here." He gave Monkey some PanJams.

He happily ate it. But the second he did he realized. It wasn't jam filled, it was pepper filled. Monkey jolted up and ran around the kitchen. Po on the other hand was too busy laughing. Monkey saw a bucket of water and quickly drank it.

"Um… That's from the pond." Po looked at Monkey. Monkey spat out all the water and ran off. "I should have told him sooner. I'm going to take a nap."

Monkey was heading straight for the training hall. But when he got up the stairs he didn't see Mitch's tail nor the pie. He tripped over Mitch's tail landing face first in the pie. He stood up while Mitch unnoticeably pulled down his pants causing him to fall face first in the same pie.

"HAHAHAHAHA PIE FACE!" Mitch laughed. So his tongue was on fire while his pants were down. He stood up and waddled towards the fresh water. He drank it all hoping it would calm the fire.

Monkey stood up and pulled up his pants and walked to the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He decided that meditation. When he sat he felt something and tried to stand but his butt was glued to the ground. In the tree Tai Lung started laughing. He almost fell.

"Hahaha little Monkey got his ass stuck to the ground?" But when he saw Monkey's face he helped him out. He poured water all over the guy. His but wasn't stuck but he was tired and annoyed.

He walked to his room to find his door locked. Not only that he heard noises. Sex noises.

"Oh Viper!" He recognized this as… Tigress! His face turned bright red. He turned around leaving the two to their… and left for the kitchen

Not much later Viper and Tigress walked in. They looked satisfied even though they faked they it. When they looked at Monkey he ran to his room.

"What wrong with him?" Tai lung looked at them.

The girls giggled "Oh nothing."

"Now what?" Mitch asked.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Tigress face was red. She was half drunk and half naked. She wasn't the only one. Viper was wasted in a corner. Mantis was unconscious. And the guys were in their underwear. She now officially had second thoughts about playing striper poker. Sitting in front of four guys in underwear and bra was just weird.

If that wasn't bad enough the first two who were naked had to have sex, and she was just hoping it wasn't Po. Po was barely paying attention and would occasionally ask. "What are we playing again?" And the somehow completely sober Mitch would answer; "Striper poker."

Tai Lung was completely drunk but managed to play better than everyone else. After another round Mitch had won and Tigress lost. He felt ashamed but he had to do it.

"B…b…bra…" Mitch looked down while took off her bra. But the other three didn't. Next round was Tai Lung who won. And Tigress' lost. She already knew what to do. She took her underwear of full of shame. She bundled herself up.

After a long while Tigress had won and Mitch lost. And he knew what he had to do. But he forgot one thing.

"NOW YOU HAVE TO HAVE SEX!" Viper jolted up giggling.

Viper wrapped her tail around and dragged them both Mitch's room.

"DON'T CHEAT!" Viper slammed the door shut.

"Um… Mitch I…" Before Tigress could finish Mitch offered her a shirt as already had put on pants.

"Here put this on."

"Oh thanks. Can I sleep next to you? I don't feel safe with the drunken team."

"Sure why not."

Guess Monkey got what he deserved.


	10. Time for break: A chase to remember

**I'm back! So… First answers.**

**Scarthebest: I'm not a meanie! There for I will not leave you hanging! But school is school and test week comes before story. I would like to get my doctors degree.**

**Ciana tl: Yes, I'll finish.**

**Webtoolz Productions: No, you did nothing wrong.**

**All my readers. Thank you for not losing hope that I will update! This is a really long A/N**

**And…**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I took so long! Writers block sucked and test week just ended. So as apology I wanted to play a little game. **

**1. How many times does Tigerizza call someone 'Master' or 'Sir'? (Doesn't matter who she refers to.)**

**2. How many different KFP: LoA villains did I mention? (If the same name is mentioned more than once it counts as one.)**

**3. How many times do Tigerizza's eyes turn blank?**

**4. How many bad words does Tigerizza say? (If she says: 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.' It counts as three."**

**5. What color is Tigerizza's hair?**

**If you get all 5 answers right you will be allowed to randomly chose a chapter in which you would like your OC to be in of you like. And if enough people get all 5 answers right I will do a double upload! That's right. I will right faster to upload TWO chapters in ONE day! Just to make it up. :)**

**But please enjoy this chapter. And I'm forgetting something… Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Mitch only is my BF OC and Flashback people are mine. I don't own KFP. If I did the movies would suck, BADLY. Half of the characters wouldn't even exist! **

* * *

"Us causing trouble is starting to work on so many nerves." Viper slithered in the kitchen. Everyone looked at her as if she killed someone. She took notice that Tigress was not there.

"Yeah well. We can stay out of trouble. It's Tigress that can't." Mantis said eating his dumplings.

"I think I better go look for her." Mitch stood up and left the kitchen. He was heading towards Tigress' room.

"Tigress? You in here?" He carefully opened her door only you see a VERY messy room.

"Squeak! FREEDOM!" Two mice yelled and ran out of her bedroom. Mitch looked at the two small things and looked back in the room.

One thing, out of all the others, stood out in the mess. Mitch walked over to it and picked it up. He looked at it for a while and then left the room with that object in his hand.

He walked outside and headed towards the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom. As predicted Tigress sitting underneath. She was… playing… with a ball of… yarn. Mitch stared at her for a while. But then cautiously walked up to her.

"Hello." Tigress said making Mitch jump a little. Who knew what mood she was in at the moment?

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"No trouble making today."

"I'll get myself in trouble on way or another."

"Shit."

"Anyways! Let's go down to the village."

Tigress grabbed Mitch's arm and pulled him. They walked down the stairs, actually Tigress was doing the walking and Mitch was being dragged along. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Tigress ran off. Mitch realized and quickly ran after her. Tigress ran past some villagers and knocked a t couple of them over.

"Must get it! Must get it!" Tigress repeated and ran into a store Mitch close behind.

Not much later did Tigress run out of the store before Mitch even got inside.

"Shit." Mitch looked over to were Tigress ran but before he sprinted he saw the store he needed. He quickly went inside, dropped something off and ran out of the store.

Running straight into **a** tigress. Just not the tigress he needed. Said tigress turned around quickly and startled.

"Hello?" She raised an eyebrow. White tigers were rare and she didn't even know they existed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh um… Sorry. Have you seen Tigress?" He looked over. She was wearing a blue vest with black pants and had mysterious and unusual blue eyes, not to mention her long noticeable red hair. By the looks of her she must be a traveler.

"Yes. She went that way." "She pointed that exact direction Tigress had sprinted off. "Do you need to catch her? I could help you, sir."

"Um… Yeah sure. That would be very nice. Please just call me Mitch. What's your name?"

"Tigerizza."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Let's go catch Master Tigress before she decides skip town."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Let's go."

The two sprinted on four in Tigress' direction. Soon they saw her eat an apple on a bench. They walked up to her which was actually a really, really, REALLY bad idea. Tigress disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Great." Mitch looked down disappointed.

"We must follow." Tigerizza stared at the direction Tigress went. Her eyes were blank as if she was dead.

"How do you…" Mitch shook his head. He followed Tigerizza who seems to know more then he though she did. He also noted that Tigerizza's eyes turned normal.

They ran into the bamboo forest. They ran and occasionally heard Tigress giggle. Tigerizza skidded to a halt causing Mitch to bump into her.

"Why did we stop?" Mitch looked at her.

"Oh fuck. Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow's territory." Tigerizza stared at the sign. What was written on in was just plain gruesome. "That asshole."

Mitch walked past her not reading the sign.

"Stop! It's very dangerous here, sir." Tigerizza looked at Mitch who rolled his eyes.

"Please. Just Mitch."

"Please be aware of Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow. He's dangerous. Master Tigress could be a handful for the lion."

The two carefully walked onto the territory only to see darkness.

**LATER**

"Ow. What the fuck happened?" Mitch fluttered his eyes open and quickly noticed he was shackled to the wall.

"Some of Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow's guards hit us in the back of our heads. We passed out. They brought us to Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow. He said he will personally take care of us. Send us to the dungeon and he may be back soon." Tigerizza explained.

"Ok. Now how do we get out of here?"

"What I'm about to do is not for your eyes. Please look the other way, sir."

"Ok. But don't do anything weird."

Mitch turned his head. Tigerizza allowed her eyes to go blank. She let out a sigh that sounded like a dying wolf and slipped like a ghost out of the shackles.

"You may turn now, sir."

"Seriously. Just call me…" He looked at the tigress in front of him. He looked to his right and the shackles were unharmed. "How did you… Never mind."

Tigerizza picked the lock and Mitch got down quickly.

She got and ran off. Mitch followed close behind. The snuck around the entire place. Tigerizza was looking for easy escape routes and Mitch for Tigress.

As they walk down the hallway they heard screaming. They snuck closer and looked inside of the room were the screaming came from. They saw Tigress; only weird thing was that she was not the one screaming in fact she was the one laughing. She had a diabolical device in her hand that she wasn't even using.

"GUARDS!" Jong screamed in horror only making Tigress laugh louder.

"INTRUDERS!" A guard yelled at the sight of the two hiding tigers.

"Shit." Tigerizza jumped in a fighting stance. Mitch followed suite.

"This will be fun." Mitch got ready to attack.

Tigerizza looked at Mitch and then turned her eyes blank. Mitch blinked only to see the guard… defeated… balled up against the wall… begging for mercy…

"What happened?! Where did my fight go?!" Mitch waved his arm in the air.

"More importantly where did Master Tigress go, sir?" Tigerizza looked in the room only seeing Jong still chained against the wall.

"Oh fuck, now let's get out of here." Mitch said looking down the hallway seeing more guards.

"Right follow me, sir." Tigerizza got on all four and headed in the opposite direction, Mitch following her.

_(A/n: insert funny or serious chase music.)_

They ran until the reach two hallways. They turned left but quickly turned around when they saw more guards coming. As they ran two guards stood in the way with spears. Unlucky for them, Mitch and Tigerizza just ran them over.

"Let's turn left!" Tigerizza said when she saw the three hallways. When they got near the hallway to turn, Mitch turned right and Tigerizza slid past the hallway.

"Whoa! Oops." Tigerizza said as she turned around to go the correct way.

"Shit! Other left!" Mitch turned around and ran.

The guards were close behind but soon fell behind.

"Ok. Now what?" Mitch looked at Tigerizza.

"I really don't know maybe we can… WHOA!" They both looked down realizing that their feet were no longer touching the ground. Before they knew they fell onto the ground.

"Auw. Okay not a good idea." Mitch shook his head and looked at Tigerizza who was on his left.

"Obviously." Tigerizza replied as she stood up and saw some more guards. "But now let's run that way."

Mitch turned to run left and Tigerizza turned to run right causing them to collide.

"Damn it! I meant that way, sir." Tigerizza pointed towards the right. The guards charged and the two felines made a break for it. They passed a catapult.

"I have an idea! Sit on that part." Mitch said stopping at the catapult. Tigerizza sat on part were they put the object to launch and Mitch sat behind her. He quickly pulled a trigger that launched them both flying over the wall right out of Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow's territory.

"HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tigerizza screamed.

"THIS MAY NOT HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Mitch yelled.

Good thing cats always land on their…

CRASH!

Mitch was flat on his back with Tigerizza on top of him.

Well… almost always.

"Damn that hurts." Mitch grumbled. "Please get off."

"Yes, sir, of course." Tigerizza got off as quickly as her body allowed her to.

"Seriously though, just call me Mitch!"

"We forgot about Master Tigress!"

"Great just peachy."

"LET GO OF ME, Um… GUY!" An unfamiliar yet familiar voice said.

"I'M A GIRL!" Tigress' voice said.

"Never mind. I think we found her." Mitch almost face palmed.

They walked through a couple of bamboo and saw Tigress holding Fung captured. Tigress quickly spotted them and ran dragging poor Fung with her.

"Gah-ri! Help!" Fung yelled. "Ow! I'm mean like whoa be careful."

Soon another crocodile jumped out of the forest to jump Tigress but failed miserably. Gah-ri stood up and chased Tigress. They soon enough ran straight into an evil place.

"What the?!" Said an odd voice.

CRASH!

Mitch and Tigerizza skidded to a halt outside of the lair.

"Should we, sir?" Tigerizza looked at Mitch.

"I think I have a better idea. You look inside and chase Tigress out. Leave the rest to me."

"Yes sir!" Tigerizza ran inside. When she got to the main hall she saw something that surprise her.

Tong Fo was laying under a couple of crocodile bandits. "Get off of me!" He tried pulling himself from under the pile.

"Master Tigress was defiantly here." She heard giggling. She looked left and then right. "Where is that coming from?"

She looked up seeing Tigress sitting on a beam.

"How did you? Get down!" Tigerizza looked at the pillar in front of her. She didn't think twice before she climbed up. She slipped a couple of times but managed. The second she got up Tigress attacked, making Tigerizza stumble backwards.

"Oh no you didn't!" Tigerizza lounged herself forwards. Tigress dodged quickly and the kicked her in the back.

"Whoa! Did not see that coming." Tigerizza re-balanced herself. Her being terrible at climbing was one thing. Being terrible at fighting on beams in another. And she did NOT like it.

She moved to punch Tigress finally hit her. She stumbled backwards. And her foot almost slipped of the beam. She quickly regained balance and lodged forwards. Now Tigerizza had the upper hand. She dodged and kicked her in the stomach.

Tigress launched up and fell off the beam. Tigerizza jumped down. She chased Tigress out of the lair. Mitch stood outside with a net.

"I got this." Mitch said to himself. He prepared himself. Tigress ran into to the net. Only problem was that Tigress pulled the net along instead. Pulling Mitch along Tigerizza ran and grabbed hold of the other side. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to stop Tigress.

Soon enough Tigress skidded to halt making Tigerizza and Mitch roll on the ground all the way to the edge of a cliff. Water, wild yet safe, rushed at the bottom. Tigress didn't think twice and kicked both Tigerizza and Mitch of the cliff.

"Shit! What do we do?" Mitch franticly splattered around to keep is head above the wild water.

"Breath in and swim towards the village. If not we would drown, sir."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

The two dived and swam. Mitch slightly panicked but remained calm and swam as fast as he could. The wild water helped a lot.

Suddenly he felt a tug and he swam in that direction. He bumped his head into the ledge but quickly pulled himself up.

He saw Tigerizza panting heavily.

"You already, sir?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Look! Master Tigress."

"Where?"

"There, sir."

Mitch spotted Tigress. She just waved and then turned around. Tigerizza and Mitch watched as Tigress ran off to quickly for them. Disappointed they turned and walked to the village.

"Wet, hurt, exhausted, hungry, thirsty AND we didn't get Tigress back." Mitch hung his head low.

"Something was off about Master Tigress." Tigerizza thought out loud.

They reached the village.

"Food, then bad news." Mitch walked faster towards Mister Ping's noodle shop.

They passed the craft shop and Tigerizza stopped and looked at Mitch who kept walking she din't even stop him.

As he reached the noodle shop they heard…

"There you are Mitch!" Tigress came running out of the noodle shop. "You look horrible. What happened?"

It's like Mitch snapped his left eye twitching.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! WE WERE CHASING YOU! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! YOU RAN POINT BLANK OUT OF THE VILLAGE, THEN YOU RAN INTO JONG SONG JAI KAI CHOW'S TERRITORY ALMOST GETTING US CAPTURED! THEN YOU CAPTURED A CAPTURED A CROC BANDIT AND TRASHED HALF OF TONG FO'S LAIR! WHEN WE TRIED CATCHING YOU WITH A NET YOU DRAGGED US BOTH ALONG AN RAN TO THE QIDAN CLAN! WE HAD TO FIGHT TO SURVIVE **AND **AVOID TEMUTAI'S NEW WEAPON! WHEN WE FINALLY GOT OUT YOU MADE US CHASE YOU AND THEN PUSH US OFF A CLIFF INTO THE RIVER! WET, HURT, EXHAUSTED, HUNGRY, THIRSTY AND IN A SHITTY MOOD YOU COME HERE AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED!" Mitch started panting.

"Two questions. One: why do you keep saying 'we'? Two: what do you mean? I never even left the village." Tigress stared at Mitch.

"One: my friend Ti…." He looked to the side seeing that his friend disappeared. "Well that's nice of her. Two: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' YOU NEVER EVEN LEFT THE VILLAGE!'"

"I just never left, at the stairs I turned around because apple cart duck called me. When I looked back you were gone. So I came here and asked around. Ask Mister Ping!"

"Mister Ping? Is it true?" He looked at Mister Ping who was standing behind Tigress.

"Yes it is. In fact why were you talking to yourself at the plaza?" Mister Ping looked at Mitch.

"I wasn't! I was talking to a tiger named Tigerizza, I swear. She was wearing a blue vest and…"

"Did she have long noticeable red hair?"

"Yeah."

"Did you meet her in front of the craft shop?

"Yeah."

"Was she the one who led you all that way?"

"Yeah, why?

"Ha it's the second full moon tonight of the year of the tiger. The girl you saw was a princess from the emperor when I was a child. Come inside and I'll tell you all I know."

"What?!"

They sat down at a table and children sat around so they could hear the story as well.

"When I was a child the emperor then had 12 daughters. The youngest was the tomboy of them all. She had no wish to do her royal duties as far as I heard. She would always run away from the palace and often come here to the valley of peace. On the second full moon a couple year of the tigers ago was when disaster struck. She came to the valley as usual…

_**FLASHBACK. (A/N: Tigerizza P.O.V. so I can explain it better. But this is not what Mister Ping tells.)**_

_I was walking down the street that became so familiar for me. Having just eaten at Golden Harvest Noodle Restaurant and now just out for a walk. The villagers are so much nicer here then back at home in the Golden Valley. As I walk I notice a wolf following me, but I paid no mind. It was a very bad habit of me and it could get me killed. I was pretty well aware that I had a VERY large bounty on my head. Unfortunately my running skill were incompatible therefore no one could catch me only making my more valuable._

"_Ah Hello Princess Fuse*!" A duck waved at me. Ah yes, my real name. Clearly a traveler as the valley got used to calling me Tigerizza. _

"_Greeting, sir." I smiled and continued walking. I had another habit of calling people sir or madam like my mother. But I realized I have been in the valley for ten days! I must return to father. I don't want him to die from a heart attack._

_I get on all four, something my sisters hate to do, and ran into the bamboo forest. I quickly heard the wolf doing the same. But I paid no mind. I ran to my father's dear friend, Jack Song Jai Kai Chow, for a quick visit. I got inside and did and strolled along the hallways. Someday he would pass this on to his son. _

_I looked outside a window seeing the same wolf sitting there out of breath. After the formal greeting I ran again. Poor wolf didn't see me come nor go. I remembered I had to pick up something from To Fong for father. So I passed there as well. To Fong was quite feared but I did not care. We were friends. The wolf on the other was scared out of his wits. _

_With the object now in my bag I ran out of the home, it looked like a lair but it was a home. The wolf did not look like he was going to give up. I ran past the always hated Qidan clan. How I hated that place._

_The wolf on the other hand feared him. Sheesh he is such a scardy puppy. But I have had enough of this wolf. I was a great swimmer but I'm pretty sure the wolf wasn't. So I gladly jumped of the cliff into the water. This was not the first time I did so and I was not scared. Before I knew it I was wet and cold but I paid no mind. I swam and I reached the village. "Back to square one I guess."_

_All that time I took it was now night time. The full moon was beautiful. I ran down the down the street with the crafts shop and the Golden Harvest Noodle Restaurant. I saw a wolf on top of the crafts shop, but I assumed it was a night petrol. So I paid him no mind, bad idea. You know how I said my bad habit could get me killed? Well believe it or not it did. The wolf jumped down and shot me with an arrow. My weakness. I could never dodge these. I got shot at a vital point and by what the moon allowed me to see. He was in shock, his eyes looking at me in pure horror. I was dying rather fast._

"_Oh no! The emperor is going to kill me! I'm sorry Princess. I had no intentions of killing you." _

_I saw red and I remember my last words rather well._

"_Let others know about my death and tell them I will come back on the day and night of the second full moon of the year of the tiger. I left my favorite sword on my favorite hill. I wish to be buried there."_

_I saw darkness. It was freighting but it did not scare me. My eyes turned blank and what I saw surprised me. When the wolf buried me my sword turned into a Sakura Blossom Tree. I was pretty sure they only grew in Japan. Guess I was wrong. Wedged in the trunk was my sword. I visited every season and to my surprised it was in full bloom. Every season. Yes, even winter. I saw that on a full moon it would gather energy from the moon as it seems, allowing me to visit the living at my promised time. I have no regret about my death nor my burial. My only regret is not seeing true love. I never knew love and it seems my time has passed to experience it. I wish I could catch a glimpse of it so I can pass on._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Mister Ping looked up seeing Mitch staring at him wide eyed with a hint of concern.

"Scary isn't it." Mister Ping smiled.

"Never mind that! It concerns me that I was talking AND following a ghost all day and I didn't even notice!" Mitch looked down thinking. _"Well… Now the emperor of that time as passed on as well as his children. They now live in peace, I'm sure."_

"Well… Let's go to…" Tigress stood up.

"NOW WAY! Let's go where I want to go." Mitch cut her off.

"And I have to close up shop soon. It's getting dark already!" Mister Ping said looking up.

Mitch nodded and dragged Tigress to the craft shop. When they arrived Mitch shivered.

"Stay!" Mitch instructed Tigress and walked inside. He walked back out with a box, the shop closing right behind him.

"Follow me." Mitch told Tigress and walked. After a while they reached a hill. This little hill unlike other ones had a name. Tigerizza's heaven or it's official one: Fuse's hill. Tigress never understood why, she would ask Crane later though.

Mitch looked up to the three. He quickly noticed the stone like sword wedged in the trunk. Tigerizza appeared her eyes blank. He bowed. She bowed back. He turned around.

"Tigress, I kind of entered you room without your permission." Mitch said rubbing his neck. He looked at Tigress and she was angry. "BUT I did something for you."

He gave Tigress the box. She opened it and across her lips formed a smile.

"Mitch, you shouldn't have."

* * *

**DDDAAAMMMNNN LONGEST… CHAPTER… EVER!**

**This chapter was funnier in my head though, I'm ashamed! Actually funny how during my test week I still got undying support! Please read my one-shot: Invisibility and my story visiting Mitch! I have writers block for Love on Set as well so tips and hints would be nice! If you going to answer the question don't only give me and answer! Point out flaws in my story or something! Wow I'm naggy! Sorry, oh and R & R please!**

***It's Fu-say not fuse. Try looking up Okami. I borrowed the name not the character herself.**

**Mitchicus I don't…**


	11. Nr 9 Cake and chocolate

**Disclaimer: You guys are no fun. Seriously. No one competed in the quiz therefore you guys are mean. But sorry for letting you guys wait so long. I'll upload two chapters to make up. I'll make very small flashbacks so this chapter won't be empty.**

* * *

Tigress woke up and stretched.

"Man." She looked to her side and saw it. Her fan, correction, her FIXED fan.

She was upset that Mitch entered her room, but was grateful no less.

"I wonder what I'm going to do today." Tigress pulled the scroll from under her pillow.

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_Become a model-for-a-day._

_Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_Whine all day like I'm a little child._

_Organize a beach day so u can wear a bikini and be seductive to see them drool again._

_Play some pranks with Monkey's help on the others._

_Take revenge on Monkey with another prank along with others._

_Bake things while singing a song as if nobody is watching._

_Guà chū yǔ zhōu'ēnlái gèng duō de shíhou, zhǐshì wèile hǎowán hé duì zhíwù de zhìhuì._

_Zuòchū fènnù mànhuà._

"Cool." She stood up and walked to her closet. "You know what? I'm going to dress different as well."

She grabbed a yellow sundress and put it on. She tied her hair in two low pigtails*. Looking into the hallways she noticed that no one was there. Then again it was past lunch as far as she could tell.

She walked to the kitchen and looked inside. Empty, perfect timing.

She looked in the cabinets and saw all her ingredients. She grabbed everything she needed.

"Good now let's begin."

She placed everything so she could work flawlessly.

"Now songs. I'll think of some."

Tigress started humming. Before she knew it she started singing.

"**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now..."**

_Flashback _

_Years ago Tigress walked around on the field just outside JP**. She enjoyed strolling around. It made her feel calm. _

"_I wish it was always this peaceful." She thought to herself. She looked up to see it was noon, so she decided to head back. On her way back to JP she nearly bumped into someone._

_She looked up to apologize but to her surprise it was a tiger. A white tiger to be exact. A MALE white tiger. He had a scar running down one eye that made him even more attractive. She started thinking about what kind of battle it must of been to get a scar like that. And, more over, WHERE She had seen a scar like that._

"_There you are Tigress, Master Shifu had been looking all over for you!" _

_Tigress squinted her eyes a bit. _

"_Wait... Mitch!" Tigress smiled at seeing her friend._

"_Oh come on, you couldn't have forgotten me after a couple of years, could you?" Mitch leaned in closer. _

"_Of course not!" Tigress stared straight back in his bright blue eyes. Honestly his eyes had always spelled 'heaven' for her but she never knew why._

_End flashback_

Viper stared in awe at the door. She had heard Tigress sing faintly when it rained but never like this! She also quickly took notice that Tigress was baking.

"Something is very wrong." She shook her head and slithered off. "Guess we are have lunch at Mr. Ping today."

Tigress was nearly done with cake.

"_Reminds me of another song."_

"_**Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see**_

_**Won't you come over and check up on it?**_

_**I'ma let you work up on it**_

_**Ladies let ?im check up on it**_

_**Watch it while he check up on it**_

_**Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight**_

_**If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it**_

_**While I turn around you watch me check up on it**_

_**Ooo you watchin' me shake it, I see it in ya face**_

_**Ya can't take it, it's blazin', you rock me and amaze me**_

_**You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it**_

_**If you don't go braggin', I'ma let you have it**_

_**You think that I'm teasin', but I ain't got no reason**_

_**I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you"**_

_Flashback _

_Tigress was taking a shower as usual when she felt it. A pair of luster filled eyes stared at her, she was sure._

_She innocently continued making sure she was ready in case of attack. _

_Tai Lung P.O.V.***_

_I kept staring at Tigress. Her hourglass figure. The way she rubbed herself. I felt like such a pervert, but, hey, which guy doesn't go hard at seeing this scene._

_Suddenly Tigress stopped and turned around. She must of felt my presence but I didn't care. I was more concentrated how she just there. In all her glory. She was just perfect. I would of pounced her but I love both every part of my body and living._

_I kept staring. She was that damn perfect. It would be better if she was mine. Only mine. For me, myself and I. That Travis prince will never get her. Why? 'Cause she's already mine._

_End flashback._

Monkey and Mantis just wanted a simple snack! Not walking in on a singing, booty bouncing Tigress!

"Are we missing something?" Mantis asked the very confused primate.

"Let's ask Viper. Maybe she knows." They both back away so Tigress wouldn't see and maul them.

Tigress had noticed them, or rather, heard them. She tried to open a upper cabinet. To her dismay all the continents fell out.

"POOOOOOO!" Tigress roared. Not much longer Po came in.

"Yes Tig- HAHAHAHAHA!" Po laughed uncontrollably. He forgot to tell everyone about that cabinet. Tigress quickly grabbed a frying pan and launched it at Po.

She hit bullseye. No not his head. His tenders. Po's ear-piercing scream rang thru the halls of JP. Po darted around the hallways in and effort to seize the pain.

Tigress quickly cleaned the mess and continued.

"Next up. Cookies."

She grabbed the flour and behind it was a wisky bottle. Alcohol.

"I know a new song to sing"

Tigress began after a quick look around.

"**Cheers to the freakin' weekend**

**I drink to that, yeah yeah**

**Oh let the demo on syncing.**

**I drink to that, yeah yeah**

**Don't let the bastards get ya down**

**Turn it around with another round**

**There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that**

**I drink to that.**

**Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable**

**People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah**

**Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah**

**Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey**

**Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah**

**Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah..."**

_Flashback_

_It was friday and Master Shifu had mercy to give them the weekend off. _

_They decided to tour a near by city at night. Seeing they were kung fu masters it wouldn't harm them. _

_Walked past a bar a couple drunk tigers near Tigress' age came out, ready to flirt. _

"_Oh boy, I got it." Tigress was supposed to beat them to pulp. NOT sober them up and ask for direction. The tiger gladly led them everywhere._

_The rode a boat through a small part of the city. They took a cart to see the restaurants. They ate a expensive meal, which the tigers only payed for themselves and Tigress leaving the rest to fend for themselves. In fact they did everything for Tigress. They bought her a necklace, a new brush, a nice snow globe souvenir. _

"_I bet if they could afford it, they would do f both the entire city for Tigress!" A jealous Viper hissed out. _

"_We would have of done the same for you if the meal didn't so much." Monkey said as he peered in his empty money pouch, the other following suit._

"_Tigress is probably the only one who has money left." Crane remarked. The other nodded in agreement._

_End flashback _

"Didn't see this coming." Crane say d as he backed out of the kitchen. He knew Tigress knew he was there. He just didn't want to disturb her dancing.

Tigress busy frosting a cake. Thinking of yet another song to sing.

"Oh I know."

"**Come and put your name on it**

**Put your name on it**

**Come and put your name on it**

**Ya name, betcha wana put your name on it put ya name on it**

**Come and put your name on it**

**Ba ba baby..."**

_Flashback_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. _

_Yes, it was indeed a birthday. Tigress' birthday to be exact. She was now drunk, on a chair, on a table with unknown men singing for her. Most were WAY to old for her but there were a couple of 18 year old guys are. You know, the kind that a petite 17 year old girl would be attracted to. _

_One helped her down. The only one she knew, Travis. _

"_My twusty fwiend..." Tigress said. She didn't slur her words**** like most people. Just mispronouncing them. _

_Travis laughed a drunken laugh. He had sneaked Tigress out of the Jade Palace just to let her drink. In the end he drank less then Tigress. About 4 bottles of vodka disappeared in the petite heavy weight tiger. He didn't drunk to much in case anything got out of paw._

"_Maybwe we shwould gwo homez." Tigress said drunkly right after she had fallen on her hands and knees. She was swaying her butt and tail left and right. Travis always found that such turn on._

_He quickly helped her up and walked/wobbled towards the little house he was staying at. Walking up the ten thousand steps in a drunk state was about the dumbest things someone could do and Travis knew better. _

_The second Travis closed the door, Tigress pushed her back against the wall. _

"_Canz you cowem hewe?" Tigress asked sloppy. Travis obeyed her and walked towards. Before anything else was said Tigress pulled him in for a lustfull kiss. _

_It went on for a while but Travis found it enough. He started to pull himself away from but a bearly heard 'no' stopped him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Travis sighted and granted her wish. He softly started kissed her neck. Tigress giggled and gripped him tightly. _

_Travis knew what she wanted, but should he grant it? He felt Tigress gripping him tightly, so he made up his mind. He got grabbed Tigress' paw abd ked her to his room. He'll give her what she want, after all it was her birthday right?_

_End flashback _

"Oh... That happened. Why am I only remembering this now?!" Tigress shook her head as she took out the cookies. She looked outside to see it was almost diner time.

She looked at the table. What? You though she made and decorated one cake and baked a small batch of cookies? WRONG!

Almond cake, chocolate almond cake, butterscotch cake, strawberry cake, chocolate parfeit, vanilla shakes, apple pie, strawberry short cakes, raspberry tortes, blueberry muffins, lemon marangs, banana pudding, PanJams, vanilla cakes, double chocolate chips cookies, almond cookies, banana cookies, butter pecan, devil's food, french vanilla, signature vanilla, lemon, wedding white, white chocolate white, german chocolate, coconut, banana, rich chocolate fudge and etc.

It's diner time." Tigress stood up.

"HEY GUYS IT'S DINER TIME." It didn't take long before Mitch and Tai Lung both came barging in. They seemed like they would eat anything.

"_Must of had a sparing match." _Tigress looked at the fatigue forms. Po came running with Monkey almost literally on his tail.

"_Must of smelled the cookies." _Po and Monkey quickly sat down. Next was Mantis, he seemed a little battered.

"_Must of fallen off of Monkey's shoulder." _Crane and Viper were last. They were busy chatting about something.

"_Latest gossip."_ Tigress turned and sat down herself.

"So... Where's the food?" Mitch asked.

"Please tell us it's all of these cakes, cookies and drinks!" Monkey and Po pleaded.

"Yep, eat up."

Mitch and Tai Lung practically attacked the food out of hunger. Po, Monkey and Mantis had to hurry up before it was all gone. Crane managed to steal an entire Strawberry shortcake. Viper stole all the shakes and took anything made of chocolate, and Tigress? Well... She just felt her stomach come up.

"_Some tofu can fix this." _ She thought.

* * *

**This is a weird chapter. I'll say one thing. I'm not proud of this chapter. Not at all. But it was fun to write none the less. Sorry it took so long to upload. **

**Here is a list of the songs. My phone was on shuffle on these appeared so I didn't chose them.**

**1. Halo - Beyoncé **

**2. Chack on it - Beyoncé **

**3. **** Cheers (I drink to that.) - Rihanna**

**4. ****Birthday Cake - Rihanna ft. Chris Brown **

***Is this an insult to pigs?**

****It means Jade Palace**

***** I felt like a lesbian writing Tai Lung's P.O.V.**

****** But the author on the other apparently has terrible spelling.**


	12. Nr 10 Chill out

**Disclaimer: I will not make you guys wait so long anymore. YouKnowWhoYouAre don't you DARE apologize for no reason. **

**Check out my friends story 'A sun to close' for me if you would like. It's from Rise of the Guardians though. But it's pretty good.**

**Brandon: Oh, so you like romance cliffhanger, huh?**

* * *

Tigress woke up to the vomit noises and the terrible smell. Maybe cake wouldn't of been such a good idea for diner. She quickly grabbed here list and ran outside.

"_What's next?" _ Tigress was currently in the bath house. After her bath she dressed in a shirt and pants. She opened the scroll and read:

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_2. Become a model-for-a-day._

_3. Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_4. Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_5. Whine all that like I'm a little child._

_6. Organize a beach day so u can wear a bikini and be seductive to see them drool again._

_7. Play some pranks with Monkey's help on the others._

_8. Take revenge on Monkey with another prank along with others._

_9. Bake a cake while singing a song as if nobody is watching._

_10. Hang out with one of the guys just for fun and maybe make out with the guy._

_11. Zuòchū fènnù mànhuà._

_12. Zǒu jìn xùnliàn dàtīng chuānzhuó duǎnkù hé bèijǐng yīnyuè de dǐngduān: Wǒ tài xìnggǎn cóng yòubiān fú léi dé shuō._

"Sounds easy enough! But F5, Po, Mitch and Tai are sooooo out if the question." Tigress said to herself. "Maybe a cute villager. Yeah! Chase could be in town."

She quickly zipped down the stairs. She raced thru town to get to Chase's house.

**At Chase's house**

"Little bro. What's that?" Chase looked up. All he saw was a small trail of smoke heading towards them. Yes, them.

Chase's older brother, Roy*, was on a visit.

"I actually don't know. I wonder what it is." Chase looked up for a second.

Their question was quickly answered. Soon Tigress rammed into Roy.

"What the f- Oh, hello." She blinked twice at the sight of Roy.

Handsome like his younger brother, only more firm build and certainly taller.

"Hello Master Tigress." Roy helped Tigress up. "Can I help you?"

"No, not really."

"Alright then." Roy walked towards the lone home.

Chase and Tigress waited till Roy was inside before...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Chase waved his arm in the air. After what had happened, he didn't trust Tigress and Viper that much.

"SORRY, I JUST WANTED TO VISIT!" Tigress yelled back.

Roy opened the door and watched amused at how the two were like siblings and shook his head.

"Oh brothers."

**At the Jade Palace.**

"HIYA!" Mitch kicked down yet another tree flawlessly. He felt so determined to beat Tai Lung to Tigress' heart.

He stopped his training for a second. Tigress. Just the thought of leaving her in the hands of Tai Lung made him sick.

Then again he wasn't stealing Tigress from him, right? Lies, Tigress wasn't owned by someone. She belonged to herself and no one else.

He turned around to look for Tigress. They could just hang out for the day. As if on cue Tigress slammed the doors shut, angry.

"Hi! Are you ok?" Mitch placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well..." Tigress began. Mitch listened carefully. If Tigress asked him something he should answer it. "That's why I was upset. I'm ok now, though."

"Well, why don't we..." Mitch was cut of by the opening gates.

"Tigress." Roy walked in. "I was wondering if we could hang out."

Mitch mentally slapped himself and was ready to kill this guy.

"Sure Roy." Tigress turned to Mitch. "See you later, amigo."

Tigress began talking with Roy like there was no tomorrow.

"Auw... Someone didn't get the date they wanted." Mitch looked up.

"Fuck off, Tai Lung." Tai Lung looked down.

"Oh so harsh." Tai Lung teased.

"Hey, you couldn't ask her out either loser." Mitch stuck out his tongue and walked away. This 'Roy' was in the way and he has to go.

**In the village.**

"What do you want to do? " Tigress asked. She turned around and saw a couple of fan girls swooning over Roy.

"Let's go grab a snack." Roy smiled. "Do you like chocolate glazed bean buns?"

"I love them." Tigress skipped slightly making Roy's heart skip along. Charming isn't she?

They reached a bean bun stand rather quickly, since Roy had to chase her occasionally.

"10 chocolate glazed bean buns, please." Roy asked politely.

"That will be 10 yen." The pig asked and gave Roy the basket with bean buns. Roy payed and turned around just into to see...

"Eeeeeeee. Please get off." Tigress was currently covered in small children. He chuckled.

"Ok." He said loudly, getting the childrens attention. "Please let Master Tigress go." He asked. The children nodded and got off Tigress.

Roy walked over and pulled Tigress up. "Let's eat somewhere"

"Ok, let's go to Tigerizza's heaven." Tigress walked ahead.

Happily following, Roy seemed satisfied.

Tai Lung silently followed. He was determined to make Roy look bad.

Roy walked walked past the flower shop and started sneezing.

"Shit." His fur colored a little pink. He looked quickly and saw buttercups and backed away frantically.

"What's wrong?" Tigress and the shop keeper asked concerned.

"I'm HIGHLY allergic to buttercups." He said wiping his face.

"Good thing you didn't get close." Tigress smiled and pulled him away.

Not long after Tai Lung stood at the same flower shop buying the same buttercups. These weren't for Tigress.

**A few minutes later.**

"This is yummy." Tigress said after taking another bite of her third bean bun.

"You can say that again." Roy smiled.

"This is yummy." She repeated causing them both to laugh.

Tai Lung was still flat on his stomach in the grass nearby. Swiftly he decided it was time and climbed the tree. Sitting on a high branch her started shaking the buttercups, dropping the pollen.

Tigress sniffed it out quickly.

"Roy! Buttercups!" Tigress yelled. Roy reacted quickly and dashed away, leaving Tigress behind. Not that she minded.

She cleaned up quickly and followed him. She found him sneezing and washing his face near the river. Of course.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked as she kneeled next to him.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just hungry, again." Roy answered.

"Dragon warrior noodles and tofu?" She stood up and started walking, Roy close behind.

As they arrived they were greeted by Po.

"Hey guys. Kinda busy right now. I'll let Mitch serve you." Po said. He balanced plates on his head and arms.

"Sure, let's sit there." Tigress pointed an empty table in the corner. As they sat down their waiter arrived.

Mitch looked at Po while heading towards them.

"Welcome to Dragon warrior noodles and tofu." He said still looking at Po. He then turned his head and nearly growled.

"How can I help you?" He continued trough gritted teeth. Tigress being here was fine with him, Roy unnecessary.

"One tofu and one bowl of noodles, please.".Tigress asked barely looking at Mitch.

"Anythi-" Mitch was cut off.

"How come your on a visit." Tigress asked Roy.

"Well I heard about the chasing chase sting, so I came to my brother. But now I wonder how he's afraid of such a beautiful woman like you." Roy smirked making Tigress blush lightly.

Mitch squeezed his fist tightly and left for their food. Tigress and Roy spoke as if they were old friends. Laughing occasionally at something either one said.

Not long after Mitch was walking towards them with their orders when a little bunny girl ran in front of him, tripping him.

_SPLAT!_

Roy, covered in noodles and tofu, sat silently as his tail twitched. He slowly lifted up the bowl from his head and looked at Tigress' shocked face.

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha!" Roy nearly fell of his chair laughing. Tigress quickly joined and soon...

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hihihihihihi!"

"Hahihihohohahi!"

Everyone joined. Even Mitch. Roy's laugh was contagious, not weird and funny, just contagious.

**Later that day**

"That was fun." Tigress said. Roy was bringing her back to JP.

"Yes, yes that was." He answered happily. "To bad it ends now."

"Yeah."

"Bye Tigress. Hope we can hang out again." Roy was about to turn to walk back down until.

"Wait!" Tigress ran up to him and kisses him.

Roy wrapped his arms around her waist just to hold her closer. Just when he was about to ask for entry.

"HEY!" At that Tigress and Roy quickly broke apart to face Mitch and Po.

"What the fuck?" Po stood wide eyed as if the world weirdest thing happened.

"I think I'll go now." Roy whispered to Tigress.

"That would be a good idea." She whispered back and walk inside while Roy jogged down the stairs.

Mitch shook his head. Roy just had to interrupt didn't he.

* * *

**So? Did you like? Sorry I took so long.**

***Roy was originally supposed to be Chase in the first To do. But then I thought Chasing Chase sounded better so I changed it.**

**R&R please!**


	13. Nr 11 Comic Relief

**Disclaimer: Me: *Cough* I *Cough***

**Doctor: She will be fine, but no disclaimers for a while.**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Doctor: Let see... Yep, a broken back.**

**Me: Well shit, Can I do shout outs?**

**Doctor: Well... Alright!**

**Me: Yay! Shout out time!**

**Mitch: Where did you go?! I missed you so fucking much! *Kisses Mitch all over* Don't **

**you dare go away again!**

**Brandon: I won't let you guys wait for a month! (only maybe a week...) BTW, please don't **

**go back on THAT subject. It still hurts to think about it.**

**Agnez: :D I'm going to keep it up!**

**LandoftheFuture: I hope you like a part in this chapter too...**

**Yansen the Tiger: Welcome to the story!**

* * *

"What's for today?" Viper slithered in Tigress' room.

"Not much." Tigress said and read the scroll.

_Tigress' 25 things to do : _

_1. Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_2. Become a model-for-a-day._

_3. Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_4. Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_5. Whine all that like I'm a little child._

_6. Organize a beach day so u can wear a bikini and be seductive to see them drool again._

_7. Play some pranks with Monkey's help on the others._

_8. Take revenge on Monkey with another prank along with others._

_9. Bake a cake while singing a song as if nobody is watching._

_10. Hang out with one of the guys just for fun and maybe make out with the guy._

_11. Make a funny comic._

"Judging by the way you are looking, I have to change it a little. You have to add a romantic scene to it!" Viper said with an smile.

"Who will be my victims?" Tigress asked.

"Don't know. But I'm just here to keep things under control." Viper stared at Tigress. Tigress nodded in agreement and grabbed some drawing utensils and scrolls.

"Maybe Mitch and Tai are doing something funny."

Leaving once again in her Pj's, Tigress and Viper made their way to the hall of warriors. Inside they came across Mitch, who was mumbling about something.

"Hi Mitch!" Tigress yelled out, making Mitch jump slightly. "Whatcha doing? "

"Oh nothing. You?" Mitch stood up.

"Just working on my list." Tigress sat down and began drawing. A couple of minutes later she stood up.

"Wanna come along?" Tigress asked Mitch.

"Sure, I'm hungry though." With that they left for the kitchen.

As they neared the kitchen they could hear the ruckus happening. And all to quickly they recognize the voices of Monkey, Mantis and...

"Get ready to feel the THUNDAAA!" Po, who else?

Sighing, Tigress walked in the kitchen, correction, war zone.

Apparently Monkey must of told Po that he can't do something and it simply got out of hand. What ever was the case all Tigress saw was a blur of bean buns thrown around. The bean buns were none other then the usual 'Dragon Warrior' size.

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago and I'm still not hit!" Monkey swung around teasingly, dodging the cannonball like bean buns with ease.

Tigress smiled and sat down quickly, drawing with skills as much details as she could. When she looked she saw just in time to see Monkey deflect a bean bun to hit Po square in the face.

Mantis was just jumping left and right, hoping he won't get hit. Unfortunately the heavens had denied him his wish. He jumped away just in time to dodge a bean bun only to get hit by another.

"ENOUGH!" Mantis popped out from under it. He may be tiny but his voice could be heard in the busiest of streets.

"This food could of been used to feed a village! Stop playing with it!" Mantis hopped around angrily. "Honestly people! Ever since Master Shifu left, this place has been a total chaos! We are Kung Fu Masters and we behave like children! Has our Master taught us no better?"

The second Mantis was done, you would expect them to consider. Well... No.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone just bursted into laughter.

"Mantis, did you just listen to yourself." Viper told the tiny bug.

"THAT'S IT, I'M OUT!" Mantis threw up his thingies and left.

Mitch shook his head, Mantis had a point but the situation was just to funny!

After their quick meal, Mitch, Tigress and Viper left to look for Crane while Po and Monkey cleaned up the kitchen.

"Where is Tai anyways." Tigress said to herself. " Maybe he's causing trouble somewhere."

"Isn't that Crane?" Viper looked up and smiled.

Mitch nodded and pat Crane on the back, taking him by surprise.

"Whatcha doing? " Mitch asked the disturbed bird.

"I was trying to practice my Kung Fu moves, but being disturbed is also good." Crane remarked sarcastically.

Tigress plopped down on the floor and began drawing quickly. In front of them, the boys just had a conversation.

"Let's spar." Mitch took his stance, Crane followed suit.

Mitch lunged forward and attacked with a Front Palm Double Hand Strike. Crane, seeing it coming, attacked back with a Triple Wing Spin. Bad idea.

The collision caused them both to get shot in the air. Viper and Tigress watching amused.

Mitch landed first and quickly did an upper cut, nearly hitting Crane in the beak. Crane flew back a little bit distracted but quickly regained himself and attack.

Tigress on the other hand was drawing and sketching as fast as she could. Like she would want to miss anything she could use.

The battle lasted a short while but it was more than enough for Tigress. Crane nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Wow Mitch. You're amazing!" Crane complimented.

"Thanks. You are amazing yourself." Mitch grinned.

Panting, Crane flew away to get a good rest. Mitch, Viper and Tigress on the other hand kept walking and talked about anything that came to mind.

Even if that 'anything' was failing to re-act an old play.

"Oh my dearest knight of the shadows. You have proven yourself worthy of my gratitude by saving me and protecting my kingdom." Viper mocked in a royal voice.

"Your majesty." Mitch said and attempted to bow without tripping. "I, shade, knight of the shadow will forever serve you."

As the 'play' went on, Tigress started drawing it all down. Doing her best this was going to be an amazing comic in her opinion.

Looking up she noticed it was past noon and they had to go back. Standing and collecting her thing, the trio walking across the field that held a silent predator.

Getting close enough, Tai Lung jumped and held out a... bouquet of... Flowers...

THE Tai Lung was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you, I picked them out myself." Tai said with a smile on his face.

Mitch carefully lowered his fighting stance he previously had, he was still slightly on alert none the less.

Viper giggled her sweet girly giggle. Tigress' face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, happiness, anger and confusion.

Tigress stood still and accepted the flowers 2 seconds later.

"I have no idea what to say. I'm shocked that you just popped out. Happy because you did something nice. Angry because you surprised me and confused as to WHY you gave me flowers in the first place." Tigress said with a nearly tone-less voice.

"They reminded me of you." Tai Lung winked in an non-perverted fashion.

"Auw, looks like Mitch has competition." Tigress said blushing lightly.

Mitch simply growled deep in the back of his throat, something only Viper heard as Tigress was being covered in compliments.

"It's getting late, you guys. Let's go." Viper said as she slithered away.

On the way, Tigress was basically drowned in compliments because of Tai Lung.

After they arrived they found the kitchen cleaned, Mantis calmed down, Crane rested and well and Po and Monkey as hungry as always.

After a quick diner, Viper read Tigress' comic.

"Wahahahahahahahahahaha!" Viper rolled on the floor. "Mit h was nit making up and assassin plan, there was NO war going on in NO village and he did NOT kill the Generals. Crane is NOT azpy and Mitch did Not kill him and I'm pretty sure that I'm NOG a princess. Most of all Tai Lung and Mitch did so NOT fight over me. Exaggerated much!"

"What?! The truth would of been WAY to boring." Tigress said smile on her face and winked at Viper. "Besides, I like mine a lot more."

* * *

**ATTENTION: I have an e-mail for those who would like to chat with me but don't have an account on FF. It's Tigerizza (the sign of the A with circle around it) live . com (The capital HAS to be there or it won't be me.) I'm always online.**

**R&R please**


	14. Nr 12 Royal Me

**Disclaimer: Stay away from me, you evil disclaimer!**

"No, no, no!" Tigress yelled as she pulled every single piece of clothing she had.

"What's wrong?" Viper slithered in and looked at the pile of clothes.

"Read the scroll." Tigress said not looking back.

Viper did so and read:

_Tigress' 25 things to do:_

_Kiss a bunch of random dudes for a competition against Viper._

_Become a model-for-a-day._

_Wear a French maid outfit and serve the dudes and be seductive just to see them drool._

_Go to a disco and dance the night away._

_Whine all day like I'm a little child._

_Organize a beach day so u can wear a bikini and be seductive to see them drool again._

_Play some pranks with Monke__y__'__s help on the others._

_Take revenge on Monkey with another prank along with others._

_Bake a cake while singing a song as if nobody is watching._

_Hang out with one of the guys just for fun and maybe make out with the guy._

_Make a comic._

_Walk around in beautiful clothes, pretending to be a Chinese princess._

"Oh, well then I have the perfect thing for you." Viper wiggled her tail.

Slithering away quickly, she came back with a bag and gave it Tigress.

"Try this." Viper said as Tigress held up the clothing.

"Oh Viper this is perfect."

**With the guys in the Hall of Heroes **

"You dirty rat." Mitch stared at Tai Lung.

"Brainless dick." Tai Lung spat back.

This continued for a while. As for the other men there, they were just plain clueless. One day second it seemed like they were friends and the next the insult each.

"You will never get Tigress, you horny bastard." Mitch was starting to lose his patience. Yes felines were stubborn but leopards were the worst, especially Tai Lung.

"Neither will you, ass-kisser." Tai Lung was planning on letting his stubbornness take over. But before Mitch could utter another insult, the door opened revealing a stunning woman and a servant next to her.

"Hello?" She said in a sweet-small voice. "My name is Li." She was a tiger, slim and beautiful.

"Please your majesty." The small servant spoke to her. "Do not degrade yourself, speak your title." She was a snake with a stern-strong voice and equally as beautiful.

"Oh all right. I am princess Li, but please address me as Li."

"NONE of that. You fools better address her to her title." The snake didn't seem too happy about Li's kindness.

"Oh Wing-Ka, pipe down." Li told the hissing snake.

Li saw that she clearly had Mitch and Tai Lung at her mercy, it didn't take long.

Besides she perfectly knew the reason why.

"May I ask you to introduce yourself?" Li batted her eyelashes sweetly making the men slightly swoon.

"Oh, of course Miss Li. I'm Master Mitchicus or Mitch if you please." Mitch bowed politely, allowing Li to blush lightly.

"I'm Master Crane. But just Crane is fine."

"I'm Master Monkey. Call me Monkey."

"Master Mantis. Just Mantis."

"I'm Tai Lung." Tai Lung crossed his arms.

"Are you not a master?" Li cocked her head to the side.

"No, I'm here to redeem myself." Tai Lung admitted.

"Odd." Li looked at Mitch and Tai Lung "But are you not Master Tigress and Master Viper?"

"No, they are a female tigress and female viper."

"And the greater ones? Who are they?"

Monkey nudged Po lightly. "I think she means you, Po."

"Oh um. I am one of the two. I am the Dragon Warrior. But please call me Po."

At the sheer mention of his name the girls started laughing hysterically.

"Oh _Po. _Soooo mighty and threatening." Wing-Ka mocked.

"I'm practically quivering in fear." Li joked trough laughter.

Po shuffled his feet in shame. "Well I saved China."

"How?" Wing-Ka managed to say.

"By SITTING on the_ ENTIRE _army?!" Li added.

"HEY! My butt isn't THAT big, right Monkey." Po said stepping forward.

"Actually Po..." With that small train of thought of Monkey's, the girls laughed louder.

Now Po was embarrassed, really embarrassed. "Good friend." He muttered sarcastically.

"Sooo, may we see the great palace."

**A few moments later**

"And this is a place with a bunch of helmets." Tai Lung opened the door.

"Oh, can I take a closer look." Li asked.

"Of course your majesty." Li stepped inside. After minutes of touring the small place, Li stepped towards Tai Lung but tripped over her dress.

Wing-Ka was on the other side of the room when she heard the commotion and rushed towards her friend.

"Excuse me. We are in an important place, don't you two get freaky on us." Mitch snickered at the sight. Li had fallen on top of Tai Lung and out of sheer reaction, he accidentally groped the royal.

Mitch gave the princess a hand so she could stand and the second she was off Tai Lung shot up straight himself.

"Are you interested in our garden?" Mitch led the princess.

As she and Wing-Ka walked ahead, Mitch turned to Tai Lung. "I'm gonna tell Tigress on you."

Taking a growl for an answer, Mitch nearly skipped away. Of course he wouldn't do something so childish but it was nice to let Tai Lung know he had something to shoot back, IF necessary.

Reaching the lavish garden, Mitch showed the curious princess to many flowers. Tai Lung was stuck doing the same for Wing-Ka, who only kept correcting his grammar and pronunciation. Why? Because that some serious shit.

Walking past a fountain, with a Master Oogway statue, Li sat down near a patch of Mogli-flowers. Plucking one, she played all around with it. Mitch sat at the edge of the fountain and looked at her. In a way she was exactly like Tigress when she and the others visited him in Japan.

At a faint sissing noise, Mitch looked up seeing an arrow flying directly towards Li. Without think twice Mitch grabbed Li by her waist and leaned back, effectively falling in the fountain. Mitch shook his head and looked down at the princess on top of him. Well... At least Tai Lung wasn't there!

"If you wanted me to take revenge, you could have just said so!"

Spoke to soon.

"Don't you dare! I was protecting her!"

"From what?" Tai Lung crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"From the arrow!"

Tai Lung looked around. "WHAT arrow?"

Tai Lung had a point there was no arrow in sight. It looks like it disappeared, but Mitch knew better. In fact Tai Lung had his tail wrapped around the arrow to hide it from view.

Standing up, Li shivered. "I'm cold now, can we go inside?"

Mitch was pissed; Tai Lung was definitely the one that would tattle. Worst part? He never knew when he would to it.

"Your majesty should take a bath before you get a cold."

"All right, may we borrow your bath house?"

Mitch nodded while Tai Lung turned around to show them the way.

Reaching the bath house Li and Wing-Ka went inside with a bag. When both bodies disappeared behind the door, the two men began arguing.

"Don't even dare." Mitch yelled at Tai Lung. Why was it that Mitch calm style was always disturbed by Tai Lung? Just why?

"HA! Try and stop me!" Tai Lung yelled back._ "Yeah I know I can be mean but can't we just be friends you asshole?"_ He thought.

After ten more minutes of arguing, the door of the bath house creaked open. Li peeked her head out and looked at both.

"Are you alright?" She asked, with two nods she went back inside.

"I'm gonna meditate." Mitch wandered down the hill, off to find a meditation spot.

Tai Lung watched him go for a sec and walked away, in the other direction.

"Geez it's more difficult to make friends than I thought. Po makes it look easy, ugh, WHY?! Maybe I should smile! Nah, Mitch nearly murdered me last time for it. Like, why? I just want friends; I just want someone to talk to. Curse Po for making this look easy!"

Walking around a hill Tai Lung came across an opening. Getting curious he looked inside and saw Li in a towel prancing and dancing around.

Jumping back slightly, Tai Lung shook his head. If he was in those horny teen years, who knows what he would of done. He kept walking and bumped into Po.

"Hi Po. What are you doing?" Tai Lung looked at, what seems to be, beginning of a bouquet.

"Just getting ready for a date."

"You are not going to impress her with those! Need help?" Po stood dumbfounded with Tai Lungs offer. Then again Tai Lung knew more about flora then Po knew about Kung Fu moves.

"Sure!" Po turned around and returned happily to the field of flowers with Tai Lung behind him.

**15 minutes later**

"Ready big guy?" Tai Lung smiled a teensy bit. He managed to make a bouquet even Po liked.

"Nervous, but yeah. I'm ready. Wish me luck!" Po waved while walking down the steps.

"I feel good!" Tai Lung turned around. "I feel REALLY good about this! I helped someone."

"Who?" Mitch asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Po. Why asking?" Tai Lung looked up annoyed. Out of all places, Mitch always sat at the perfect spot and had sharp ears.

"What did you do?" Mitch ignored his question.

"Help make a bouquet. Why do you wanna know?" Tai Lung was starting to get impatient.

"For who?" He ignored the question once again.

"His date. Are you gonna answer my questions next?" Tai Lung started to fume.

"Why would you wanna help Po?" Mitch asked confused.

"Because I want to be friends with him. Can you answer my questions?"

"Hn." Mitch stood up and jumped off.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Tai Lung kept walking. "Oh well. Maybe he just needs a girlfriend."

Li and Wing-Ka walked down towards the steps with Mitch next to them. With their bag in hand they looked at the boy.

"The day ended with a beautiful sunset." Wing-Ka said.

Li gave Mitch and Tai Lung a well deserved kiss on the lips each.

"Thank you for a wonderful day. And tell Po, his ass is still fat as hell." With one last bow Princess Li and her servant Wing-Ka walked down the steps, ready to continue their journey.

"I never gave up on Tigress, by the way." Mitch told Tai Lung.

"Yeah right! You were ALL over her!" Tai Lung taunted as reply.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Mantis shook his head as the all walked back.

"Sooo nobody noticed we haven't seen Tigress all day? Or is that just me?" Crane looked after the two women, who now seemed oddly familiar to him. "Nah, it's just me."

He walked with the others back inside.

Down the steps at the inn, Tigress and Viper got undressed. Tigress looked at the dress, which she found stunning and looked stunning in it herself.

"Will we ever tell the guys that it was just us?" Tigress asked.

"Nah, they'll eventually realize it. You know them; it's either now or in three months." Vipers comment made the girls laugh.

"Yeah, I bet."

**I wish I had Tigress' confidence to wear a dress. Or a skirt. Or flirt. Or talk to males face to face. Or to not be socially awkward. Or to be funny. Or to not look like a potato. Or to leave my room. Or to try to be pretty. Or to not be the most un-feminine female on the planet. Or to be confident. Or to have self-esteem. (Continues list and ultimately losses all reasons to live) **

**If people ever become something based on personality, I would be a disgusting, revolting, fat, couch-potato slug that attempts to be even slightly female-like. **

**Yep, gonna spend the rest of my life unmarried with 26 cats. -_-**


End file.
